Millonario o Granjero?
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: Rosalie Hale es la chica mas codiciada de la Universidad de NYC. El millonario Royce King Jr. esta detrás de ella, pero un campamento y una granja en Tennessee pondrán su vida al revés, escoger entre un granjero o un millonario.
1. Rosalie Hale

**Por supuesto que Twilight no es mío.. eso quisiera..¬¬ O tal vez tan solo que Emmett fuera mio.. pero bueno.. Ya todo el mundo sabe en cuanto menciono: Stephenie Meyer..!**

_Bien.. corro peligro de ser asesinada por Bella (Sion-Allegra) al publicar este fic.. pero no pude resistirlo..! mi mente lo creó en menos de 2 horas..! lo único que hice fue pulirlo un poco..!=D Los capis son mucho mas cortos de lo que suelo escribir.. pero quería dividirlo en capítulos..xD Espero ke les guste esta historia de amor entre Rose y Emmett.. mira ke el romance no se me da bien pero bueno.. lean y comenten por faa..!=D_

Este Fic esta situado en tiempo moderno.. No en los 1930's.. Aunque siguen siendo humanos y Royce sigue ahí.. Rosalie también.. y Emmett por supuesto.. Aunque recuerden que son de la misma edad y ambos tendrían 18 o 19 años..!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Rosalie Hale..!**

Rosalie POV

Miré cada centímetro de mi cuerpo en el espejo, tenía que lucir perfecta. Zapatillas con un tacón pequeño, mini falda blanca con pliegues verticales, blusa rosa claro de manga larga y botones, por encima un chaleco café claro con estampado a rombos azul oscuro y verde. Todo lo suficientemente pegado al cuerpo como para marcar cada una de mis curvas sin revelar demasiado y sin hacerme lucir ñoña. El look perfecto para mi último examen del semestre.

-Perfecta como siempre, Rose- le dije a mi reflejo mientras lanzaba un beso hacia el espejo.

-Rosie, date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde!- rodé los ojos ante el grito de Neddie, era sorprendente lo ñoña que mi mejor amiga podía llegar a ser algunas veces. Me acomodé la pequeña falda que traía puesta y acomodé mi cabello una ultima vez- Rosalie!

-Ya voy!- grité mientras tomaba mi bolso y salía de mi habitación. El pequeñísimo departamento que Neddie y yo compartíamos estaba a unas cuantas calles de la universidad, era imposible que llegáramos tarde aunque faltaran apenas 5 minutos- tache a Neddie, no puede ser que seas tan histérica.

-Rose, es el ultimo examen, tenemos que llegar temprano para practicar- me dijo mientras tomaba su enorme maletín y se dirigía a la puerta, rodé los ojos y me puse brillo en los labios antes de salir, debía verme perfecta, no por nada era la chica mas codiciada en la universidad, y yo me encargaba de mantenerme en ese puesto siempre- Rosalie!

-Ya voy, Dios santo Neddie- dije antes de salir del departamento dejando que ella cerrara la puerta tras de mi. Caminamos durante menos de 5 minutos hasta la universidad.

-Rose!

-Rosalie!

-Serena, Sheryl- saludé a mis dos perritas falderas, Serena, morena, afro gigante, delgada pero con un trasero enorme, y Sheryl, rubia de cabello corto y lacio, muchísimo mas delgada que yo, solo que estaba absolutamente plana de atrás y adelante, eran buenas chicas, pero tenían la mitad del cerebro para cada una, y hasta creo que menos, siempre me seguían a todos lados, hacían lo que yo les dijera y me idolatraban, que mejores amigas que estas.

-Me voy, voy a practicar con Ben- dijo Neddie alejándose de mi y de las chicas, no le caían bien, no sabía por que, a mi me encantaban. Caminamos mientras ellas imitaban cada movimiento mío, era como tener fanáticas.

-Hola Rosalie.

-Hola Ryan- saludé al capitán del equipo de baloncesto mientras le cerraba un ojo.

-Hola- escuche a Serena y Sheryl saludarlo pero no me di cuenta de si les puso atención, nunca, jamás debía de girarme para mirar a un chico, eso mostraba interés y yo no tenía ni el mas mínimo en cualquier simple chico sin futuro en esta escuela.

-Que tal Rosalie- me dijo Gary, el campeón estatal de natación, le sonreí mientras meneaba mi cabeza para apartar el cabello de mi rostro. Serena y Sheryl también lo saludaron.

-Ey, Rosalie.

-Hola Pete- uno de los defensores del equipo de americano, agité los dedos en su dirección pero no lo miré, debía darme a desear, mamá siempre me lo decía, tenía un rostro hermoso, lindo cabello y un cuerpo de muerte, así que los chicos siempre me perseguirían, pero yo debía concentrarme y no andar de aquí para allá, simplemente quería lo mejor, mejor dicho, al mejor- hola Royce.

-Hey, Rose- me detuve junto al grupo de amigos de Royce King Jr., uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de americano… y heredero de la fortuna de Royce King Sr., dueño de la mitad de los bancos de Nueva York. No solo eso me atraía, la verdad era que el chico era absolutamente apuesto, a pesar de que era un poco mas flaco de lo que me gustaría estaba muy bien. Serena y Sheryl se detuvieron a mi lado mirando a Royce embobadas, carraspee y les dirigí una mirada envenenada tras la cual se apresuraron a desaparecer del lugar- y dime lindura, sigues con el idiota de Knutson?

-Oh no, lo nuestro se terminó hace rato ya- dije encogiéndome de hombros, Larry Knutson y yo habíamos salido durante un par de meses, su padre era dueño de 2 rascacielos en Nueva York y un edificio de departamentos en Nueva Jersey, pero en cuanto me enteré de que Royce estaba tras de mi me apresuré a romper esa relación. Puede sonar superficial, pero mis padres decían que siempre merecería lo mejor, y ahora lo mejor era Royce.

-Me alegro, es un idiota- me dijo mientras se ponía frente a mi y recargaba el brazo en la pared detrás de mi, yo me recargue en esta cuando Royce se me acercó mucho y entonces el timbre de comienzo de clases se escuchó y me escabullí por un lado.

-Entonces, nos vemos por ahí- le dije mientras me giraba moviendo mi cabello y caminando meneando la cadera, podía sentir su mirada en mi espalda y sonreí para mi misma, bien hecho Rosalie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Una semana después de que concluyeran los exámenes, nos entregaron las calificaciones. Nunca fui inteligente, pero tampoco era estúpida, aunque estas calificaciones no ayudaban mucho. Todo lo que era sobre socialización estaba perfecto, pero lo que tenía que ver con libros o lectura de algún tipo era simplemente mi talón de Aquiles.

Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando la profesora Mills nos entregó una hoja de inscripción a todos los que reprobamos materias. Mi corazón se desconectaba mientras ella nos iba hablando a cerca del campamento de verano al que nos obligarían a ir para poder aprobar las materias que no pasamos.

Si no íbamos al dichoso campamento no podríamos pasar la materia y por lo tanto tendríamos que completar mas créditos el siguiente semestre, cosa que yo no me podía permitir, no con el entrenamiento frustrante de las porristas, estaríamos defendiendo el titulo nacional el siguiente semestre y seguro la entrenadora Silvester se ponía como loca con los entrenamientos.

-Todo el que tenga lista su hoja de inscripción pase a dejarla con el profesor Mirand antes de la hora de salida- nos dijo la profesora justo cuando la campana sonaba, bufé, no podía creer que de verdad tuviera que ir a ese estúpido campamento de verano, Neddie estaba mas que emocionada, ella no tenía que ir, era la mas inteligente de la clase, pero claro, yo y el resto de las porristas tendríamos que permanecer en reclusión por un mes entero en una sucia montaña al sur de Tennessee para poder pasar nuestras materias de ciencias.

-Anímate Rose, yo voy todos los años, es bastante divertido- me dijo Neddie, simplemente rodé los ojos y me dirigí al gimnasio, las porristas tendríamos una reunión para revisar las cosas de supervivencia que deberíamos llevar al bendito campamento, solo esperaba que hubiera electricidad en las Montañas por que si no me iba a dar el ataque.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Cariño, no puede ser posible!

-Lo se! Es tan injusto!- llevaba media hora quejándome con mamá, estaba encerrada en mi cuarto abrazando mi oso de peluche favorito y con el rímel corrido de tanta lagrima, pero es que no podía ser cierto! Había visto los folletos e información sobre el campamento al que iría en verano y era… era…

-Terrible! Simplemente horrible!- confirmó mamá, ella también sollozaba, pero era imposible que lograra sobrevivir sin sushi y ensalada cesar durante 4 semanas! 4 semanas de mi vida completamente desperdiciadas!

-Y eso no es todo! No obligaran a… a… entrar a un asqueroso lago donde quien sabe que tantas criaturas naden y cuantos animales horribles hagan sus necesidades y… y… mamá no quiero ir!- patalee en mi cama, no quería vivir en una cabaña de madera donde podía haber todo tipo de bichos raros y tampoco quería compartir mi habitación!- mamá no se por que nos tienen que torturar solamente por que no pasamos una materia!

-Lo se, lo se cariño- me dijo mamá antes de sorber por la nariz sonoramente- tu padre esta haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que vayas a ese terrible lugar, pero ni siquiera el padre de Royce King ha logrado evitar que su hijo vaya al campamento, aparentemente las inscripciones ya fueron enviadas o algo así, ya es cosa de Tennessee, pero no te preocupes cielo, papi ya se esta haciendo cargo.

-No puede ser que mi vida se vaya a arruinar tras 18 años de perfección!- sollocé de nuevo y mi madre me siguió. Si el padre de Royce podía hacer algo para que él no fuera al campamento, me aseguraría de que me hiciera el favor de mantenerme a mi también en Nueva York, estaba segura de que si usaba la técnica correcta podría tenerlo comiendo de la palma de mi mano en unas semanas, el problema era, que solo tenía 6 días para lograrlo.

Solté un sollozo mas fuerte mientras cerraba el teléfono, ya no quería escuchar a mi madre llorar sin hacer nada por la pobre de su hija que se iría a un campo de concentración en menos de una semana, tomé mi osito de peluche y me cubrí la cara para aplacar los lamentos que no podía reprimir. No me imaginaba viviendo en una montaña, en un pueblucho en una montaña, en un pueblucho en una montaña rodeada de animales y personas salvajes!- no quiero!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pero no, ni siquiera el poderoso Royce King Sr. pudo hacer que su hijo se librara del terrible campamento de tortura. Todos los que nos dirigíamos al campamento ocupábamos casi toda la sección media del avión que nos llevaría a Nashville, de ahí nos iríamos en autobús hasta Gatlinburg, tan pequeño era que solo en autobús. Suspiré por enésima vez cuando el piloto anunció que aterrizaríamos pronto, ya faltaba menos para que mi tortura comenzara.

Y no me equivocaba, en cuanto llegamos a Nashville nos esperaban dos autobuses de lo mas anticuados para llevarnos al campamento, sin aire acondicionado, sin colchón en los asientos, sin cinturón de seguridad, no pantallas ni música, era una tortura desde el primer segundo en ese lugar. El primer autobús llegó con todos los nerds que les encantaba el campamento, los cuales salieron corriendo a buscar sus ya asignadas cabañas, nosotros, los nuevos reclusos, teníamos que esperar por el tour guiado y que nos dijeran donde dormiríamos.

-Bienvenidos al campamento Standford!- exclamó emocionado un chico que parecía de lo mas ñoño cuando nos dio la bienvenida, hice explotar la burbuja que había hecho con mi chicle cuando nadie mas hablo, éramos casi todas las porristas y varios del equipo de americano de la escuela, los nuevos, los forzados- erm… bueno… yo… les mostrare el lugar… sigan… síganme por favor.

Estaba por levantar mi enorme maleta cuando Gary Dass, uno de los receptores del equipo la levantó por mi con una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta y moví mi cabello coquetamente antes de comenzar a caminar, sabía como controlar a los chicos de la universidad, este primer año me había ayudado a aprender todas las técnicas de supervivencia de la escuela.

-El lago esta a unos kilómetros de aquí, se van una o dos veces por semana según su calendario lo indique…

-No tenemos ningún calendario- dijo Royce, todos seguíamos al guía ñoño a la fuerza.

-Si, es que… estarán… estarán en sus cabañas, cuando les indique cual es lo podrán… ver- oh por favor, que sea solo una vez a la semana! El recorrido fue terrible, nos mostraron la sucia cabaña que servía de comedor, la aterradora pista de obstáculos que nos harían correr, los apestosos baños que tendríamos que compartir y lo peor para el final, los dormitorios.

Me había tocado compartir cabaña con Serena y Sheryl, eso era bueno, estaba enseguida de la de Neddie, eso también era bueno, ella era la que siempre me escuchaba cuando tenia problemas, y aquí los tendría, y a montones. Dejé mis cosas en la cama que quería ocupar y corrí hacia la cabaña de Neddie, compartía la cabaña con otras 3 chicas aun mas ñoñas que ella.

-Fuera- gruñí a las muchachas en cuanto entré a la habitación, las tres corrieron despavoridas fuera de ahí.

-Rosalie…

-Neddie!- corrí hacia ella y comencé a sollozar, ella me acarició el cabello mientras rodaba los ojos- esto es mas horrible de lo que imagine! Todo es terrible, no puedo creer que me hayan traído a este lugar tan espantoso!

-Ya, ya, tranquila, estarás bien…

-No! No voy a estar bien!- exclamé poniéndome de pié y comenzando a pasearme por toda la habitación- este lugar es completamente incivilizado y horrible! Hay una ardilla en la ventana!

-Oh, si es linda- dijo Neddie mientras sacaba un poco de crema de maní para darle al endemoniado animal.

-Neddie! Asco!- dije cuando la ardilla se subió a su cama! La rata se asustó con mi grito y salió disparada por la ventana.

-Rosalie, cálmate ya, son simples animalitos inofensivos- me regaño Neddie dejando el bote de crema de maní en la ventana y levantándose para ponerse frente a mi- escucha, el campamento es divertido, ya veras que si, el fin de semana son días libres, iremos al pueblo a pasear, las personas son muy agradables y…

-No, no, no, nada de personas salvajes de rancho salidas de las profundidades del bosque montañoso- le dije negando furiosamente con la cabeza.

-Rose, no son personas salvajes, la mayoría tienen granjas aquí, sus familias llevan viviendo aquí por generaciones y…

-Tache a Neddie, yo intento conquistar a uno de los hombres mas importantes de Nueva York, no tengo tiempo para granjeros pobretones- le dije sacudiendo mi mano para alejar esa ridícula idea de mi- intentaré ir a dormir viendo que no eres de mucha ayuda para consolarme, espero que no me pique ningún animal raro y morir, por que si eso pasa caerá en tu conciencia Neddie.

-Y en mi conciencia por…

-En tu conciencia!- exclamé antes de azotar la puerta de la cabaña, todo era frustrante, el lugar era terrible y ahora Neddie quería que socializara con montañeses? Era ridículo! Mañana por la mañana me encargaría de presionar a Royce para que nos sacara de aquí, no podría sobrevivir muchos días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bien.. se ke no pongo mucho en el primer capi.. pero ya en el ke sigue vendrá el culpable de la revolución emocional de Rosalie..!=D dejen Reviews por favor..!_


	2. Los Hermanos McCarty

El titulo lo dice todo.. en este capitulo veremos solo un poquitito de Emmett.. casi nada..xD pero es una de las partes cruciales del fic..!=D Este capi es algo mas corto de lo esperado.. pero si dejan varios Reviews el siguiente vendrá mas rapido..!=D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Los Hermanos McCarty..!**

_Rosalie POV_

Tenía que salir de este horrible lugar como fuera! 5 días y estaba a punto de morir! La comida era un insulto para la nutrición, los ejercicios eran mortales y las clases que nos daban eran pura anestesia! Además, cada que miraba alrededor, todo era… verde… no había nada mas que arboles… solo el camino de rocas que iba al pueblo y uno que otro sendero que se adentraba en el bosque. Necesitaba civilización, pero ya!

-Neddie- llegué a la cabaña de mi amiga y abrí la puerta de un empujón, las otras tres chicas salieron pitando en cuando miraron que era yo, Serena y Sheryl me seguían- necesitamos salir, ir al pueblo, mas que nada, alcohol.

-Bueno, en el pueblo ay una pequeña taberna que…

-Eso sirve! Vamos!- exclamé tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella hacia afuera.

-Espera, no puedo ir! Rosalie detente!- exclamó y deje de jalarla para mirarla incrédulamente.

-Como que no vendrás?- exclamé agitando mis brazos histéricamente.

-Rose, tengo que ir a ayudar a las prefectas con unas cosas, se los prometí.

-Neddie!- me quejé pataleando en el piso, no me podía quedar sin salir el fin de semana! No lo resistiría!

-Tranquila, mira, tu toma el autobús que saldrá en 15 minutos, las llevará al pueblo, es bastante pequeño, solo pregunten por la taberna de…

-Espera, espera, leí que Gatlinburg era una ciudad en crecimiento, incluso tienen Hard Rock Café!- dijo Serena, la miré sorprendida, no sabía que pudiera leer.

-Si, pero ustedes no irán a la nueva ciudad de Gatlinburg, no nos lo permiten si vamos solos, solo pueden ir a la parte vieja de Gatlinburg, lo mas moderno que hay aquí es el Edgewater Hotel, no creo que sea muy divertido- nos explicó Neddie y las tres abrimos la boca a mas no poder, no… iríamos…

-Neddie!- patalee un poco mas y Serena y Sheryl me imitaron.

-Basta ya! Dejen de portarse como niñas y vayan a esperar el autobús para que tengan su alcohol que si no, no te voy a soportar en toda la semana Rosalie!- exclamó Neddie empujándonos hacia la puerta a las tres, en cuanto me giré para reclamarle cerró la puerta y me dejó con la palabra en la boca, bufé y fui hacia la parada de autobús dando grandes zancadas.

-Espera Rosalie, no nos dijo el nombre de la taberna!- dijo Serena caminando rápidamente detrás de mi.

-No importa, iremos al pequeñísimo pueblo incivilizado de Gatlinburg, recuerdas? Solo debe haber una maldita taberna en el lugar- me senté en la banca de la parada de autobús y cruce brazos y piernas Sheryl y Serena me imitaron y esperamos el autobús sin hablar.

El viaje en autobús duró menos de 5 minutos, y según el mapa que traía el conductor estábamos a un poco mas de dos kilómetros de la nueva ciudad de Gatlinburg. Dos kilómetros de puro bosque montañoso repleto de criaturas salvajes y peligrosas, no pretendía atormentar mi cuerpo llevándolo ahí. Bajamos del autobús a unas cuantas calles de la taberna, todo se veía lo suficientemente desierto como para deprimirme mas.

-En donde esta todo el mundo?- preguntó Sheryl mientras caminamos.

-Tal vez tienen miedo de que algún oso ataque.

-Oh no!

-Cállense, taradas, no va a haber ningún oso por aquí, caminen de prisa, ahí esta el jodido lugar- entramos en la taberna intentando no llamar la atención, parecía una cantina de mala muerte por fuera, era muy, muy viejo el edificio y quien sabe si el interior estuviese igual o peor.

-Si esta lindo- dijo Sheryl, rodé los ojos, algunas veces me preguntaba que hacia yo con esta gente, pero bueno, la verdad era que el interior tenía un aire antiguo, pero no se miraba descuidado ni nada, estaba bastante bien conservado.

-Que les ofrezco, señoritas?- el cantinero, yo creo que igual o mas viejo que el lugar, nos llamó la atención cuando nos vio.

-Quiero un Martini de manzana, por favor- pidió Sheryl recargándose en la barra, un par de hombres sentados en una de las mesas cercanas soltaron una risa.

-Disculpe señorita, aquí no vendo de esos- respondió el cantinero mirando a Sheryl por encima de sus gafas de viejito.

-Bueno, entonces una margarita estaría bien- dijo Serena, los hombres volvieron a reírse y esta vez el cantinero rió también.

-Lo siento señoritas, pero no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que me piden- dijo el anciano y otros hombres mas en la taberna se rieron, me acerqué a la barra y estampé ambas manos sobre esta.

-Díganos que jodidos vende en este recóndito lugar en medio del bosque- gruñí y el viejo me miró con las cejas alzadas- por favor- añadí alzando una ceja, el hombre simplemente negó lentamente mientras alzaba dos vasos.

-Tengo tarros de cerveza o tragos de whiskey, escojan señoritas- no podía creerlo, estas bebidas eran tan… tan… vulgares, yo no tomaba cerveza a menos que se me terminara el dinero mensual que me enviaban mis padres, pero ahora tendría que hacerlo por que no había nada mas!

-Deme un tarro.

-Rosalie!

-Cállense y pidan lo que quieran, pero el whiskey a mi me hace daño- dije mientras tomaba el enorme tarro de cerveza que me tendía el cantinero, el whiskey me hacía daño en cierta manera, me emborrachaba demasiado, una vez casi cometo una locura después de una noche de fiesta, mis padres me matarían, yo siempre había dicho que llegaría virgen al matrimonio y en verdad lo haría aunque muchos no me creyeran. Me dirigí rápidamente a una de las mesas mas alejadas de todos los hombres.

-Rose, esto es… raro- dijo Serena sentándose a mi lado con el enorme tarro de cerveza frente a ella.

-Nunca lo he bebido solo- dijo Sheryl mirando su pequeño vasito con whiskey.

-No que tu recuerdes- me burlé recordando como un fin de semana del primer semestre me había tocado verter whiskey directo en la boca de Sheryl solo por que la señorita había perdido su vaso. Serena soltó una risa.

-Si, como tú recuerdas mucho de esa noche, verdad Rosalie?- dijo Sheryl mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por algo no pedí whiskey hoy, quiero comportarme como la dama que soy- dije antes de darle un gran trago a mi cerveza, Serena soltó una carcajada y Sheryl la siguió, idiotas, no creían que de verdad fuera virgen, pero bueno, eso a mi no me importaba.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- una voz gruesa interrumpió las risas de Serena y Sheryl, me apresuré a bajar el enrome tarro de cerveza, no conocía la voz y quería estar preparada para salir corriendo si algún montañés estúpido pretendía tocarme.

-Ho… hola- murmuraron Sheryl y Serena al mismo tiempo, miraban al tipo embobadas, pero bueno, a que hombre no miraban embobadas este par, rodé los ojos y seguí con mi cerveza.

-Solo vine a saludar por que no las había visto por aquí, digo, de haber visto caritas tan lindas me hubiera acordado- dijo el tipo haciendo a mis dos amigas soltar risitas tontas.

-Estamos en el campamento montaña arriba- dijo Serena enderezándose en su lugar- me llamo Serena.

-Un placer en conocerte Serena.

-Y yo… yo… yo soy Sheryl- explico mi rubia amiga, dejé el tarro de cerveza a un lado y me giré intentando ignorar a nuestra visita.

-También es un gusto conocerte- dijo el chico, después de un largo silencio supuse que estaría esperando mi introducción, bufé y volvía beber cerveza.

-Nuestra amiga es algo…

-Especial- completó Serena.

-Si eso, especial con la gente nueva.

-Bueno, creo que tendré que adivinar su nombre, cierto?- dijo, no lo miré sonreír pero escuché a Serena y Sheryl soltar un suspiro- y yo creo que tu nombre debe tener algo que ver con una flor- alce la ceja y lo miré de reojo durante un segundo, como demonios lo sabía?

-Vaya, sorprendente, como lo supiste?- dijo Serena mirando al chico embobada.

-La verdad las escuche llamarla Rosalie cuando venía para acá- respondió él, Sheryl y Serena soltaron risitas tontas y yo simplemente rodé los ojos- entonces señoritas, que tal si salimos algún día mientras estén por estos rumbos? Mis hermanos y yo las llevaríamos a donde quieran.

-Eso sería genial!- exclamó Sheryl emocionada.

-Bien, en ese caso, aquí tienen mi número- dijo mientras tomaba un pedacito de papel y escribía su teléfono para después dejarlo en la mesa en donde Serena casi se lo arrebata a Sheryl.

-Deja te doy el mío.

-Y el mío!- dijeron mis amigas, volví a darle un trago a mi cerveza intentando ignorar todo.

-No hablas mucho, cierto?- escuché al chico, estaba segura de que iba dirigida a mi esa pregunta, puesto a que no había hablado en todo el rato en el que estuvo platicando con mis amigas.

-Lo siento, no suelo hablar con desconocidos- y menos si esos desconocidos son de un horrible bosque perdido en medio de la nada.

-Bueno si te hubieses presentado ya no seriamos extraños, sabes? Digo ya soy amigo de Serena y Sheryl, o no, chicas?

-Claro que si!

-Lo eres, lo eres!- exclamaron las dos y yo simplemente rodé los ojos pero evité mirar al chico.

-Ey, hermano, es hora de irnos!- escuché una gruesa voz venir desde una esquina del pequeño lugar.

-Ya voy- respondió el invitado no deseado de nuestra mesa mientras se guardaba el número de Serena en el bolsillo- bueno chicas, con permiso, las llamaré mañana para hacer algo.

-Claro que si!

-Nos encantaría!- dijeron ambas con sonrisas estúpidas.

-Nos vemos luego, Serena, Sheryl… Rose- fue entonces que lo miré, no muchos me llamaban Rose, de hecho, solo las personas muy cercanas lo hacían, estuve a punto de reclamarle que me dijera Rosalie pero… su rostro… su sonrisa… me absorbió completamente, esa preciosa sonrisa traviesa que marcaba unos divinos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, esos hermosos ojos picaros de un azul tan claro que parecían de puro liquido, y esos risos revoltosos tan… tan…- me llamo Emmett, por cierto.

-Dios, Dios, Dios!- exclamó Serena mientras daba palmaditas disimuladas, Sheryl se apresuró a seguirla- míralos! Dios mío! Rose míralos, todos están...

Miré hacia donde Serena apuntaba con la cabeza, 4 hombres se ponían de pie mientras Emmett se acercaba a ellos. Todos eran igual de enormes, altos y musculosos, todos de cabello oscuro y con sonrisas picaras, habían dejado la mesa atestada de tarros de cerveza vacios y se despedían del cantinero con la mano.

-No se a cual voy a escoger!- exclamó Sheryl poniéndose de pié emocionada cuando todos los enormes hermanos de Emmett salieron por la puerta trasera.

-Pues si Rose no quiere a Emmett yo me lo quedo!- dijo Serena agitando el papelito donde Emmett había anotado su teléfono.

-Oye! Nunca dije que no lo quería!- exclamé arrebatándole el número de teléfono y me quedé mirándolo mientras nos dirigíamos a la barra para pagar.

-Oiga, oiga! Quienes eran los chicos que estaban en aquella mesa?- pregunto Sheryl al cantinero cuando nos acercamos a pagar, puse atención sin que las chicas notaran, no quería que creyeran que tenía algún interés.

-Oh, los enormes de la esquina?- preguntó el cantinero mientras tomaba el dinero- son los chicos McCarty, hijos de la dueña de la granja McCarty, no esta muy lejos de su campamento, señoritas.

-McCarty? Son muchos hermanos- dijo Serena antes de terminarse su cerveza de un trago.

-Oh no, esos eran solo los dos mayores y los tres menores, son 12 en total.

-Doce?- exclamamos las tres, y Neddie decía que estas personas no eran incivilizadas? Si no tenían ni televisión para entretenerse! Aunque, era interesante, 12 hijos, seria lindo tener una familia tan grande.

-Emmett McCarty- susurré cuando las tres salimos de la taberna y nos dirigimos calle abajo para pasear, miré el papel con el numero de teléfono, Serena ya lo había grabado en su celular, yo no lo haría, eso mostraba interés, y yo… no… nada con un chico de las Smoky Mountains.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estará Rosalie interesada en un chico granjero de las Smoky Mountains..¿? solo lo sabremos con mas capítulos..! dejen reviews..! mientras mas vea mas rápido actualiz0o..!=D


	3. La Granja McCarty

_Bien.. ya ke conoció a Emmett es hora de que vea como es su familia..!=D Poco a poco Rose va a conocer a Emmett.. tengan paciencia que la pobre no puede cambiar de un dia para otro..xD espero ke les guste la visita a la granja de la familia de Emmett..! Lean..!=D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**La Granja McCarty..!**

_Rosalie POV_

Al día siguiente Serena y Sheryl amanecieron tristes, la razón? Un mensaje de texto que Emmett les había enviado cerca de las 5:30 de la mañana. Sus hermanos y él no podrían salir hoy porque tenían muchísimo trabajo en al granja o algo así, bueno, no les tocaba. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, hubiese estado mejor que esos tipos nos llevaran a algún lado, aquí todo era tan aburrido, al menos con ellos tendríamos alguna cara nueva para divertirnos.

El domingo pasó terriblemente lento, me la pase encerrada en la cabaña, luego hable un rato con Royce, me queje otro poco con Neddie, evité comer el asqueroso platillo del día, e intente convencer al jefe de campamento que los viajes al lago eran completamente innecesarios. No se si por asares del destino o simplemente ya estaba planeado, pero el lunes siguiente la ida al lago había sido cancelada.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy visitaremos uno de los lugares mas bonitos de por aquí- dijo nuestra guía mientras el autobús nos llevaba por un pequeño camino de tierra en medio del bosque, esperaba que lo que fuera que veríamos tuviera enormes ventanales y ofertas del 40% en blusas Armani, por que eso era lo que pasaba ahora en Nueva York- esta granja es de las mas antiguas de todo Gatlinburg, ha pasado de generación en generación y hoy podremos ver como se mantiene en funcionamiento.

-Nos llevaran a ver vacas?- preguntó Royce y todos soltamos un quejido, bueno, solo los que no éramos ñoños soltamos un quejido.

-Vamos chicos, será divertido! Tal vez nos dejen ayudar un poco, la familia McCarty son muy buenas personas…- McCarty? Deje de escuchar a la guía de tortura y miré a Serena y Sheryl, ambas me devolvieron una mirada entre asombro y emoción, bufé, no podía creer que siguieran ilusionadas con esos tipos, si, son muy guapos, pero…- aquí esta la granja chicos.

No me di cuenta de todo lo que había avanzado el autobús, de hecho no creí que fuera mucho, el anciano cantinero nos había dicho que la granja estaba muy cerca del campamento. Nos hicieron bajar "ordenadamente" del autobús y luego nos dirigimos a la hermosa casa de campo que había en medio de la propiedad, era muy linda a decir verdad, muy linda para pasar unas vacaciones, pero no que me gustara vivir en ella.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a la granja McCarty!- una mujer de unos 50 y pocos nos dio la bienvenida, tenía rostro amable, era algo bajita y un poco llenita, parecía la abuela consentidora que siempre te tenía una tarta de manzana esperándote.

-Buenas tardes Ann, muchísimas gracias por recibir a los muchachos- dijo la guía mientras saludaba a la mujer.

-No hay ningún problema Gunty- dijo la señora McCarty devolviendo el saludo, después se giró para mirarnos- hola chicos, mi nombre es Ann McCarty, espero que hayan dormido bien por que hoy caminaremos mucho, y tal vez puedan ayudarme a mi y a mis hijos con las labores de la granja.

-Nos encantaría.

-Nos gustaría mucho- todos los nerds se apuntaron rápidamente y yo simplemente rodé los ojos, si alguien intentaba hacerme tocar una vaca…

-Adelante, tomen un panecillo para tomar fuerzas, mis hijas y yo los horneamos esta mañana- dijo la señora McCarty señalando la enorme mesa tras la cual 4 chicas estaban paradas con sonrisas gentiles, todas tenían un extraño parecido con Emmett y sus hermanos. Digo ya se que son sus hermanas, pero aun así, eran muy parecidas.

-Esto esta delicioso!- exclamó uno de los jugadores de americano cuando le dio una enorme mordida a su panecillo, todos nos apresuramos a tomar uno, usualmente no como tantos carbohidratos tan temprano en la mañana, pero… estaba delicioso! Era el panecillo mas rico que había probado en toda mi joven vida!

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo la señora McCarty, las cuatro chicas nos entregaron servilletas y un vaso de plástico con leche a cada uno- es la leche que dan nuestras vacas, si alguien es intolerante a la lactosa le recomiendo no beberla.

Los chicos se comieron casi 3 panecillos cada uno, yo con gusto hubiese agarrado mas, pero mi mentalidad de dieta no me lo permitía. Después de los deliciosos bocadillos dio inicio el tour por la granja McCarty, las cuatro chicas habían entrado a la casa rápidamente junto con las charolas y vasos que habíamos desocupado, otros 3 chicos nos habían dado bolsas plásticas para nuestros zapatos. A lo lejos miré dos tractores paseándose por un capo de tierra revuelta. Era increíble como todos parecían estar casi entrenados para servir en la granja, era como si cada uno de ellos tuviera un importantísimo papel para mantenerla en pié. Aunque debo admitir que mas sorprendida quedé cuando me di cuenta del norme parecido entre todos ellos, era increíble.

-Este es el establo donde duermen nuestros caballos, son 5 purasangre hermosos de verdad, pero ahora están sueltos junto con el rebaño, los veremos mas tarde- la señora McCarty nos dirigió a un oscuro establo salido de una película de horror. Si bien no había caballos aun olía a animal mojado. El grupo se disipó mirando diferentes cosas mientras la señora McCarty respondía para que era cada artefacto, suspiré y me acerqué a una de las "habitaciones" de los caballos.

-Esto es estúpido- murmuré cuando el grupo se adelantó y yo me quede sola con Neddie observando los establos donde dormían los caballos.

-Anímate Rose, ahora veremos a los animales- me dijo Neddie tirando de mí para intentar alcanzar al grupo, la seguí a paso lento y cruzada de brazos.

-Neddie, si quiero ver una vaca me voy al zoológico- le dije rodando los ojos.

-No hay vacas en el zoológico de Nueva York, Rosalie- me dijo Neddie y la miré con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Y que hay de esa que vimos blanca con negro?

-Era una cebra!

-Cebra, vaca, da igual, tienen cuatro patas y apestan- dije encogiéndome de hombros y caminando rápidamente para unirme al grupo que ahora se acercaba al granero. Escuché a Neddie seguirme mientras bufaba.

-El heno es el alimento que le damos a las vacas- explicaba la señora McCarty mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada del granero donde había montañas de paquetes rectangulares del tal heno- tenemos 100 vacas en la granja, no es mucho pero nos dan alimento. Tenemos que sacar el heno muy temprano por la mañana para que las vacas no se pierdan por el bosque buscando alimento.

Bufé cuando nos paramos frente al granero a escuchar la explicación de la señora McCarty. Me recargue en uno de los enromes paquetes de heno y me cruce de brazos, fue entonces que pasó. Emmett salió del granero vistiendo solo unos viejos y sucios pantalones de jean y unos gruesos guantes de piel. Cargaba una de las cajas de heno haciendo que sus músculos resaltaran, y mas por la brillante capa de sudor que cubría toda su piel expuesta y lo hacia ver tan… tan…

-Emmett, hijo cúbrete por favor- dijo la señora McCarty, o algo así, no podía prestarle atención, dudaba que alguna de las chicas del campamento pudiera, todas mirábamos el cuerpo empapado en sudor de Emmett, no podía creer que lo que siempre eme había parecido asqueroso y sucio en los jugadores de americano de la universidad me resultara tan endemoniadamente sexy ahora que…

-Lo siento ma- murmuró Emmett antes de lan… lanzarme una mirada… que bueno que estaba recargada en este enorme rectángulo de comida para vacas, que si no. Emmett me sonrió de lado antes de entrar en el granero tomando la camisa que estaba colgada a la entrada.

-Lo lamento, mis hijos han estado trabajando desde las 5 de la mañana- se disculpó la señora McCarty, pero yo seguía sin ponerle atención. Lo habría hecho a propósito? Sabía que vendríamos y solo se quería exhibir para nosotras? Pero la señora McCarty había dicho que habían trabajado desde las 5. Demonios! Ya sabía de donde venia tanto musculo, Emmett estaba…

-Ey ya, luego nos critican a nosotros- dijo uno de los chicos al ver que ninguna de las mujeres reaccionaba. Carraspee un poco y sacudí al cabeza para despejarme y pretender que nada había pasado, Royce pasó a mi lado sonriéndome y yo forcé una sonrisa, por que él no podía estar tan bien como Emmett? Por que no era tan sexy? No me lo explicaba.

-Vamos chicos, aun hay mucho que ver, dejemos a los McCarty trabajando en el granero- nos dijo la guía y comenzamos a avanzar hacia uno de los pastizales de las vacas, todas las chicas estiraban el cuello y caminaban a paso de tortuga mientras pasaban por la entrada del granero intentando mirar a Emmett otra vez. Giré la cabeza disimuladamente y pude ver a Emmett y uno de sus hermanos riendo mientras comentaban algo, después Emmett volteó hacia donde yo estaba y me apresuré a voltear la cabeza.

-Oigan!- todas las chicas nos giramos al mismo tiempo, Rosalie que haces? Me giré de nuevo ignorando el hecho de alguna vez haber volteado- Serena, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana?

-Por supuesto que si!- miré de reojo solamente, Emmett ya traía la camisa puesta, pero todas las chicas miraban asombradas a Serena.

-Traerás a Sheryl y a Rose, no?- me giré rápidamente al volver a escucharlo llamarme así.

-Si, si claro- abrí la boca para reclamarle de nuevo pero me volví a distraer al verlo cargar una pesada caja de herramientas y volver dentro del granero, era tan fuerte y tan…

-Chicos, de prisa por aquí!- salí de mi hipnotismo con los brazos de Emmett y aceleré el paso hasta ponerme a un lado de Neddie de nuevo, ella evitaría que volviera a portarme como idiota.

Escuchaba a todas las chicas cuchichear con Serena y Sheryl, ahora que lo pensaba, por que habría invitado a Serena desde un principio? Por que no nos llamó a Sheryl y a mi también? Por que no me nombro a MI primero? Me la pasé pensando en eso e intentando volver a ver a Emmett durante todo el recorrido y nuestro trabajo forzado cargando los botes metálicos con la leche recién ordeñada, no me importó hacerlo, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Emmett prefería a Serena por encima de a mi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Es en serio! Él fue el que hizo todo el escándalo, no yo!- Serena y Sheryl soltaron otra carcajada junto a los hermanos de Emmett, yo simplemente sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Los cuatro hermanos de Emmett que habían salido con nosotros, Thomas, Albert, Matthew y William eran igual de ocurrentes que él. Sheryl, Serena y yo no habíamos parado de reír en toda la tarde.

Nos habían llevado a dar la vuelta por el pueblo, nunca había caminado durante tanto tiempo sin quejarme una sola vez, pero era imposible pensar en mis pobres pies cuando no había dejado de reír y reprimirme a mi misma por hacerlo durante toda la tarde. Íbamos de regreso al campamento por el camino de terracería que utilizaba el autobús, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y tendríamos inspección a las 7 en las cabañas, teníamos que regresar temprano.

Caminaba enseguida de Sheryl, ella llevaba todo el día muy pegadita con Will, y Serena no se separaba de Emmett a pesar de que él era el mas entusiasta y no dejaba de moverse por todos lados. Yo? Yo no había elegido a ninguno de los McCarty, como ya había dicho, nada de montañeses para mi, y era precisamente por eso por lo que me había pegado a Sheryl a pesar de que ella parecía querer un tiempo a solas con Will.

Emmett se la había pasado toda la tarde intentando sacarme platica o caminar a mi lado. Serena lo seguía y yo aprovechaba para irme hacia otro sitio, pero incluso cuando estaba con mi amiga, Emmett me dedicaba unas miradas que… de no ser por que mi fuerza de voluntad esta bastante controlada, me habría derretido.

-Bueno, se hace tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, las veremos otro día chicas- dijo William acercándose a nosotras para despedirse. Abracé a todos los hermanos de Emmett, eran bastante afectuosos, incluso vi de reojo a Sheryl disfrutando de un largo y apasionado beso de despedida con uno de ellos, simplemente rodé los ojos antes de mirar a Emmett, se acercaba a mi con los brazos extendidos. Miré a Serena echarme una mirada calculadora y me limité a pasar un brazo por la enorme espalda de Emmett y darle un par de palmaditas, pero él me abrazó firmemente.

-Nos vemos luego, si?- susurró en mi oído y yo lo miré entre asombrada e irritada, como podía hacer eso cuando estaba claramente coqueteando con Serena? Me dedico una última sonrisa antes de perderse en el bosque junto a sus hermanos.

-Dios santo, que día!

-Lo se! Fue asombroso, no recuerdo la ultima vez que me reí tanto en una sola tarde!- Serena y Sheryl caminaron lentamente hacia nuestra cabaña y yo me desvié hacia la de Neddie, tenía que hablar con alguien y ella era la única en quien confiaba en este apestoso lugar. Entré en la cabaña de Neddie y no les presté atención a las otras 3 chicas que salieron corriendo en cuanto pisé el interior de la habitación.

-Sabes que, Rosie, debes de dejar de hacer eso con mis compañeras…

-Neddie, no se que demonios esta pasando- dije tan seria que Neddie se preocupó al instante y se paró de un salto para arrastrarme rápidamente hacia su cama.

-Rose, que pasó?- me preguntó una vez que las dos estuvimos sentadas sobre su cama, ella ya se había puesto sus lentes y parecía toda una psicóloga de verdad. Suspiré antes de comenzar a contarle toda la fabulosa tarde con los hermanos McCarty. Ella sonreía con lo que le contaba y me repetía una y otra vez que la gente de la montaña si era civilizada y buena onda como me lo había dicho al principio.

-Ese no es el punto Neddie!- exclamé cuando me repitió lo mismo por quinta vez- la cosa es que Emmett se la pasó todo el día poniéndole atención a Serena pero… pero las mirabas que me daba, debiste haberlo visto para entender…

-Rose tal vez la que no entendió fuiste tu…

-Nunca me había importado Neddie! Nunca jamás me habían importado los chicos con los que Sheryl y Serena salen!- exclamé tirándome en la cama y poniéndome una almohada en la cara.

-Bueno, tal vez Emmett es espe…

-No se por qué me importa…- la interrumpí sentándome de golpe mirando directo hacia el oscuro bosque detrás de la ventana- tanto… será que los chicos siempre se habían fijado en mí y al darse cuenta que no tenían oportunidad se iban con mis amigas, yo ya estaba acostumbrada a eso y ahora este chico viene y primero va por Serena y después trata de conquistarme a…

-Rosie, yo creo que te estas desviando del tema- me interrumpió ella y la miré confundida- Emmett le prestaba mas atención a Serena que a sus hermanos?- me apresuré a negar con la cabeza, Emmett había halado mas con sus hermanos que con nosotras- pero dices que te lanzaba miradas significativas- asentí con la cabeza esperando la conclusión- en ese caso, creo que Emmett solamente esta con Serena para poder estar contigo o algo así.

-Tu crees eso?

-Claro, si dices que te dijo que se verían después es lo mas probable- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Mi yo interior quería sonreír y mi parte razonable se encargó de callarla con un golpe

-Gracias Neddie, siempre eres de gran ayuda- abracé a mi mejor amiga antes de pararme de un salto y dirigirme a mi cabaña, ya estaba mas tranquila ahora que podría interpretar el comportamiento de Emmett, aunque fuera solamente una posible opción. No me importaban los sentimientos de Emmett, de hecho no me importaban los sentimientos de prácticamente nadie, solo los míos, y pretendía seguir así hasta que tuviera hijos, por ellos si me preocuparía. Mientras tanto esta bien ser egoísta Rose, esta muy, muy bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y bien..¿? ke les pareció..¿? como les dije.. poko a pokit0o..! bueno espero ke les haya gustado.. dejen reviews por fiss..!=D_


	4. Celos? Nunca!

_Otro capi..! lo iba a subir ayer pero FanFiction estaba totalmente muerto.. bueno ya aki mas de Emmett.. Emmett y Rosalie.. espero ke les guste.. el caballero viene a rescatar a la damisela en peligro..! Y por qué Emmett anda tan pegadito con Serena..¿? entérense en este capi..! espero ke les gustee..!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Celos…? Nunca..!**

Rosalie POV

Dos días después de esa asombrosa tarde con Emmett y sus hermanos y aun no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos azules tan lindos que me tenían idiotizada. El problema era… que Emmett no me prestaba atención. Como demonios había pasado eso? Con gusto diría que el tipo era gay, pero no, estaba interesado en Serena, no podía ser gay. Pero es que era imposible!

-Claro que si… oh no te preocupes así lo haremos… en serio? Jajaja- la irritante risita tonta de Serena no había dejado de sonar en dos días, y Sheryl se le unía. Y es que Emmett le había estado llamando o mandando mensajes de texto, no me había preocupado en intentar leer o escuchar ninguna de sus conversaciones, pero comenzaba a molestarme de verdad.

-Dile que a donde nos llevaran el sábado- dijo Sheryl pegando la oreja del otro lado del celular de Serena.

-Si Emmett, a donde iremos el sábado… como que no podrán?- no pude reprimir la ligera sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro- de caza, pero para que?... en serio? Vaya, eso es interesante, y muy, muy sexy. No hay nada mejor que un hombre con un arma grande y poderosa…- rodé los ojos ante el comentario de zorra que había sacado Serena, las escuche soltar una risa tonta- claro que me encantaría ir contigo! Lastima que no nos dejen en el campamento…

Ahora la invitaba a ir a perderse en el bosque junto con él? Era un imbécil! Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a la salida ignorando a Serena y Sheryl. Neddie también intentó detenerme pero yo simplemente le lance mi celular y caminé mas rápido hacia el bosque, no me importaba si un animal sucio y salvaje se me aparecía, a como estaba de seguro termina huyendo de mi asustado. Estaba furiosa! No podía creer que yo hubiese pensado que ese tipo… que Emmett fuera… no existían los hombres decentes! Ya no mas!

Caminé sin dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado, justo después del comentario insinuador de Serena, Emmett la había invitado a pasar el fin de semana en un lugar en el bosque donde nadie escucharía lo que ese par de pervertidos pudiese hacer.

Bufé mientras me cruzaba de brazos y caminé un poco mas. Después de que el enojo por la promiscuidad de mi amiga y el nuevo tipo se me pasara, comencé a preguntarme… por que? Por que demonios me importaba tanto? Él no es para nada un buen prospecto para mi, no me interesa en lo absoluto, para nada, y nunca me ha importado la cantidad de chicos con los que se ha acostado Serena, por qué ahora era tan diferente?

-Hola- la voz gruesa y tan cerca de mi me hizo pegar un brinco al girarme.

-Maldición, me asustaste, que demonios haces aquí?- dije mientras confirmaba que mi corazón siguiera latiendo. La burlesca sonrisa de Emmett me respondió y yo simplemente lo miré con el entrecejo junto.

-Sabes que te estas dirigiendo hacia el bosque y no fuera de el, cierto?- me preguntó y yo simplemente me giré intentando ignorar la burla en su voz y continué caminando.

-Sabes que no te creo?- devolví la pregunta sin detenerme.

-Por que no?

-Por que si fuera verdad tu no estarías siguiéndome mientras me adentraba en la montaña- respondí, si era un montañés y eso, pero no lo creí tan tonto como para adentrarse en el bosque nada mas por que si.

-Bien, de acuerdo, no vas hacia la montaña, pero si vas en dirección opuesta de tu campamento- me dijo después de unos segundos, no me volví a mirarlo pero podía escucharlo seguirme.

-Entonces por qué caminas en esta dirección?

-Por que hacia allá esta mi casa- me respondió y entonces me detuve y me giré un poco para mirarlo, parecía sincero pero aun tenía esa sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-Por qué vas a tu casa por en medio del bosque?- pregunté aun insegura de que me dijera la verdad.

-Es mas corto el camino por aquí que el sendero de rocas que usa el autobús- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, lo pensé unos segundos antes de responderle.

-Muy bien, te creo- dije dando media vuelta y caminando en dirección opuesta ignorándolo mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Y que, no me vas a agradecer ni a decir nada?- preguntó siguiéndome cuando se vio ignorado.

-Gracias, supongo- dije aun sin hacerle mucho caso, pero el continuó siguiéndome.

-Bien, creo que es lo mejor que obtendré- dijo y yo lo ignoré de nuevo- y dime que hacia una citadina como tú probando su suerte en los "salvajes" bosques montañosos de Tennessee?

-Me harté del campamento, simplemente vine a pensar- respondí, no me di cuenta de cuando se había puesto a mi lado, pero ahora caminábamos a la par como si estuviésemos paseando juntos.

-Pensar? Vaya, no sabía que las Barbies pudieran hacer eso- lo miré con el entrecejo junto y aceleré el paso cuando soltó una carcajada- ya, ya, lo siento, fue una broma.

-Pues no me agradó- dije sin detenerme a pesar de que él había igualado mi paso.

-Lo lamento, esta bien?- lo ignoré de nuevo, solo quería llegar al campamento para deshacerme de él- anda, ya, perdón- me dijo y volví a ignorarlo de nuevo- quieres que me calle?- no respondí y aceleré el paso un poco mas- bien, no hables, pero yo te acompañaré hasta tu campamento, si quieres sacar platica adelante- no habló mas pero me seguía imitando el paso, suspiré antes de desacelerar un poco.

-Has estado hablando mucho con mi amiga Serena, cierto?- pregunté, si tenía oportunidad de sacar información tenía que aprovechar.

-Sip, es bueno conocer gente nueva- dijo y yo simplemente rodé los ojos- que, acaso estas celosa?

-Ja! Por favor, eso ya lo quisieras- le dije mirándolo con una sonrisa burlesca, Emmett miró hacia atrás durante un segundo y yo seguí su mirada, tal vez había escuchado algo, pero no había nada. Se dio cuenta de mi confusión y me sonrió para quitarle importancia.

-Bueno, no son celos, entonces tienes miedo de que me aproveche de tu pobre e inocente amiga Serena?- me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, yo me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, me preocupa que vayas a corromper su inocencia.

-Si, muy inocente ha de ser con esos comentarios tan santos que dice- dijo rodando los ojos, yo lo miré con una ceja alzada- no se si habrás escuchado nuestras conversaciones, pero tu amiga es demasiado... como decirlo…

-Zorra?- pregunté secamente y el soltó una enorme carcajada.

-Bueno, pues si- miró de reojo hacia atrás otra vez antes de seguir hablando- usualmente no me lio con chicas de ese tipo.

-Entonces que haces tan comunicativo con Serena?

-Bueno, es el único contacto que tengo contigo- me detuve durante un segundo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos pero después reaccioné y volví a caminar- ya que no me diste tu celular, Serena es la única forma que tengo para poder verte de nuevo- dirigió otra preocupada mirada hacia atrás y yo la seguí.

-Que tanto ves hacia atrás?- pregunté deteniéndome un segundo y girándome, pero el simplemente puso una mano en ni hombro y me giró.

-No importa, no nos sigue ningún oso gigante ni un pie grande, te lo aseguro- solté una risita y le di un manotazo en el hombro- ya reconsideraste el tenerme cerca estando en medio del bosque?- me pregunto con su típica voz burlesca.

-Si, así si viene un oso solo debo empujarte contra él y salir corriendo- respondí igual de burlesca y el me sonrió mientras lanzaba otra mirada hacia atrás.

-Hay animales mucho mas peligrosos en Nueva York que en estos bosques- dijo mirándome seriamente mientras caminábamos y echaba cautelosas miradas hacia atrás de nosotros, yo lo miré confundida- bien, ahí esta tu campamento- miré hacia adelante para ver unas cuantas cabañas de madera que reconocí rápidamente.

-Vaya, no se como te ubicas dentro del bosque, pero me alegra que me pudieras traer hasta acá- le dije sonriéndole de lado, el me dedicó una media sonrisa, seguía serio y mirando hacia atrás de nosotros de reojo, habrá algún oso o algo así acechando?

-Ya estas a salvo en… bueno casi tu ambiente- me dijo antes de darse media vuelta y volver hacia el bosque, tal vez no había ningún oso, pero por que estaba tan cauteloso mirando hacia atrás? Me giré aun confundida para ir hacia mi cabaña- Rose- me giré para decirle que me llamara Rosalie pero su seria mirada me detuvo- cuídate, por favor.

Yo simplemente lo miré confundida mientras se alejaba por entre los arboles. Me quedé ahí parada unos segundos antes de reaccionar y dirigirme rápidamente hacia mi cabaña aun pensando en lo que había pasado. Emmett había sido lo suficientemente caballeroso como para acompañarme hasta el campamento cuando ya estaba cerca de su casa, se había portado muy bien conmigo a decir verdad, a pesar de que yo había sido terrible con él. Y aun no me explicaba todas esas miradas que daba de reojo hacia atrás mientras caminábamos.

-Rose! Rosalie! Oh Dios mío, estas bien?- Neddie llego frente a mi corriendo y con una cara de preocupación muchísimo mas acentuada de lo usual.

-Si, Neddie, estoy bien, que te pasa?- le pregunté alzando una ceja, ella me examinaba de pies a cabeza y miraba hacia el bosque preocupada.

-Oh Rossie! Me alegro que… no podía creer… estuvo tan cerca!- Neddie me abrazó como si yo hubiese estado en peligro de muerte o algo así.

-Neddie, que diablos estas diciendo?- le pregunté cuando al fin dejo de abrazarme, aun tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Rose, es que… yo… yo iba a… como pudiste regresar sana y salva de en medio del bosque?- me preguntó confundida, pero de verdad parecía aliviada de tenerme en frente.

-Me… me encontré a Emmett iba de camino a su casa, conoce muy bien todo el bosque y me acompañó de regreso hasta que vimos el campamento y me dejó aquí. Pero por qué Neddie? Por que estas tan preocupada, me asustas.

-Escuché a un par de chicos enseguida de los baños comentando algo sobre… sobre Frederick Milton y otros tres sujetos… que te habían seguido al bosque por que… por que les parecías muy atractiva y querían… querían… oh Rossie, me alegro mucho que estés bien!- Neddie me abrazó, pero yo no pude responder el abrazo, estaba en shock, como era posible que… esos chicos hubieran intentado… Emmett… como se habrá enterado? Tal vez miró a los muchachos y no quiso dejarme… sabía lo que intentaban hacer.

-Él me dijo… que había animales mas peligrosos en Nueva York que en los bosques- dije mirando el punto por donde Emmett había desaparecido. Acaso se refería a eso? Y el _"Cuídate, por favor"_ lo había dicho… por que dichos animales estaban en el campamento.

-En serio? Rose, eso fue… Emmett es un gran chico- me dijo Neddie sonriéndome ampliamente, yo simplemente la miré, aún no reaccionaba del todo. Emmett me había ayudado, mejor dicho, me había salvado de esa horrible experiencia.

-Lo es- murmuré sin dejar de mirar el bosque. Neddie tomó mi mano y me dirigió hacia su cabaña mientras me comenzaba a hablar maravillas de la familia McCarty, la verdad no me interesaba mucho, solo quería poner mi mente en orden ahora, esa caminata con Emmett me había… revuelto la cabeza por así decirlo. Él era un gran chico, y como no, si me había salvado ese día, tendría que ir a darle las gracias, pero como ese fin de semana no estaría por el pueblo, creo que me tendré que saltar un par de clases mañana para poder buscarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que mal que tendría que perderme de la clase de supervivencia en la nieve, pero de verdad tenía que ir a buscar a Emmett para agradecerle. Serena y Sheryl me ayudaron a escaparme de la clase, pero claro que no les dije la razón, no me preguntaron nada, estaban acostumbradas a hacer lo que yo les dijera. Me subí al autobús de contrabando y me tuve que bajar al mismo tiempo que una señora para que el conductor me viera lo mas mínimo posible.

Caminé rápidamente las 5 cuadras que me faltaban para llegar a la taberna en donde habíamos conocido a Emmett, era el único lugar en donde pensé en buscarlo, no iba a ir por su casa, que vergüenza. Para cuando llegué a la taberna ya había comenzado a llover, corrí los últimos metros para no mojar mi cabello, era difícil mantenerlo controlado en este lugar. Entré en la pequeña taberna pero estaba casi desierta. Me dirigí a la barra para preguntarle al hombre, parecía conocer a los McCarty esperaba fuera útil.

-Oiga- dije llamando su atención, el hombre se giró sin dejar de secar uno de los tarros de cerveza recién lavados.

-Ah, hola linda, en que puedo ayudarte?- me preguntó con voz amable.

-Estaba buscando a Emmett, Emmett McCarty, y me preguntaba si usted lo había visto.

-Lo siento jovencita, pero los McCarty solo vienen los fines de semana y algunas veces los lunes o martes, cuando van de caza- me explicó el hombre, era jueves, eso quería decir que no se presentarían por el pueblo ese día.

-Bueno, esta bien, gracias- dije antes de dar media vuelta.

-Espera, espera linda, esta cayendo mucha agua allá afuera- dijo el anciano mientras dejaba el tarro de cerveza y rebuscaba en la parte trasera de la barra- no tengo ninguna sombrilla por aquí, pero espero que esto te sirva- dijo entregándome una enorme bolsa negra para basura, hice una mueca pero me apresuré a tomarla, mejor eso a empaparme toda. Me puse la gorra de mi suéter y salí del lugar preparándome para ir a la parada de autobuses, pero justo cuando salí de la taberna una voz llamó mi atención.

-Que, me estas acosando o algo por el estilo?- no pude reprimir la media sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro al escuchar la burlesca voz de Emmett, me giré lentamente para encontrarme con su traviesa mirada, llevaba una enorme mochila colgada al hombro y estaba completamente empapado a pesar de que llevaba la capucha de la cazadora puesta.

-Ya quisieras tener una acosadora tan linda- le dije alzando una ceja altaneramente, él soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, entonces que haces por este pueblucho cuando se esta cayendo el cielo de esta manera?

-Te parece si hablamos en un lugar mas… seco?- le dije, la bolsa que me había dado el señor de la taberna era útil, pero no creí resistir mucho con los brazos alzados.

-Sígueme- caminamos de prisa por un par de calles hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda perdida entre el montón- adelante, pasa.

Emmett dejo la puerta abierta para que entrara primero y me apresuré a correr dentro. Era una tienda pequeña, había unos cuantos productos solamente, leche, quesos, huevos, unas cuantas tartas que olían delicioso y lo que parecían ser… pieles de animales.

-Bienvenidos, en que puedo… ah eres tu, Emm- una de las hermanas de Emmett había aparecido de detrás del mostrador, la recordaba, aparte de que se parecían bastante.

-Hola Hel, Maggie me envió, no puede tomar el turno porque ira con Alan a la ciudad por unas cosas para la boda- explicó Emmett dejando la mochila detrás del mostrador, la hermana de Emmett me miró sonriente- oh si lo siento, Hel, ella es Rosalie, una de las chicas del campamento, Rose, ella es mi hermana Helen.

-Mucho gusto Rosalie- no pude reclamarle por llamarme Rose de nuevo, simplemente sonreí y le di la mano a Helen- bueno, los dejo, se me hace tarde, le prometí ayudarle a mamá con las galletas para mañana.

Helen salió de la tienda con un paraguas en la mano y nos quedamos Emmett y yo solos. Él ya se había puesto detrás del mostrador y sacado su celular. Me acerqué a él lentamente mientras estudiaba los productos de la tienda. Había muy pocas cosas que yo conocía, un par de dulces y esas cosas, lo demás parecía ser casero.

-Casi todo lo que producimos en la granja- me dijo Emmett cuando me detuve a mirar los deliciosos pasteles que había en una pequeña nevera- mis hermanos y yo nos encargamos de que la granja funcione bien, mis hermanas y mamá se encargan de vender los productos.

-Todo un negocio familiar- murmuré acercándome al mostrador.

-Así es, usualmente mis hermanas se encargan de la tienda, pero hoy todas estaban ocupadas y me enviaron a mi, como soy el menor soy el mas fácil de manipular, o eso es lo que ellas dicen- dijo soltando una risa mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Eres el menor de tus hermanos?

-Y hermanas, soy el mas chico de la familia, Helen me sigue, ella ya va a cumplir los 21 en unos meses- me explicó y yo alcé las cejas, el era el bebe de la familia? Que lind… Ya, ya Rosalie concéntrate- y bien, me dirás que haces por acá con este diluvio?

-Bueno yo… solo quería… vine a… a agradecerte… por lo de ayer- dije con dificultad, aparte de que no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar gratitud muy seguido, no quería recordar la horrible experiencia de la que me había salvado Emmett.

-No tienes por que agradecerme, solo… quería ayudar- me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa sincera, le respondí la sonrisa y justo en ese momento su celular vibró, me miró con una ceja alzada mientras me mostraba el provocador mensaje de texto de Serena.

-No puede ser que sea tan zorra!- exclamé al leerlo, el soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, es lo que tengo que soportar, no?- me dijo, y entonces recordé la conversación en el bosque, solo le hablaba a Serena por… por mi.

-Bueno pues te salvaré- dije arrebatándole el celular y buscando en la lista de contactos el nombre de mi amiga.

-Lo estas borrando?- me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios justo cuando presionaba "Borrar contacto" y el teléfono de Serena había desaparecido, después comencé a marcar el mío y lo guardé con el nombre de Rose sin siquiera pensarlo- vaya.

-Listo, así dejaras de martirizarte escuchando las insinuaciones nada sutiles de Serena- dije mientras le sonreía, el me sonrió de vuelta mientras jugueteaba con su celular entre los dedos. Me quedé ahí toda la tarde, simplemente hablando con él, éramos tan diferentes, tan, tan diferentes. Él nunca había ido a una ciudad como Nueva York, lo más grande que había visitado era Nashville, y mira que yo apenas si la consideraba ciudad.

Muchas personas entraban y compraban las tartas de la señora McCarty, él me ofreció un pedazo y no pude resistirme, no había comido desde el temprano desayuno de las 7 y moría de hambre. Entre él y yo nos comimos una tarta completa! Quiero pensar que él fue el que se comió mucho mas de la mitad el solo. Había sido por mucho la tarde mas agradable que había pasado en Gatlinburg, solamente los dos, solos en una tiendecita bastante popular del pueblo, hablando y riendo con las anécdotas de ambos, todo era muy agradable, tan extraña y preocupantemente agradable para mi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y bien..¿? ke fácil es enamorarse de Emmett.. o no..¿? bueno pues yo ya lo hice y Rosalie al parecer esta cayendo.. pero claro.. ninguna Barbie puede cambiar tan rápido.. esperen el próximo capi..! dejen reviews..!_


	5. Mundos Diferentes

_Bien.. como ya dije.. una Barbie no puede cambiar tan rápido..! No se preocupen.. ya sabemos ke Emmett tiene el maravilloso don de no guardar rencores..!=D las cosas se le ponen bastante pesadas a Rosalie cuando descubre su debilidad por el granjero.. pero como el titulo lo dice.. son de mundos diferentes..!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mundos Diferentes..!**

Rosalie POV

Ese mismo día cuando llegué al campamento a escondidas, secuestré el celular de Serena y borré el número y todos los mensajes de Emmett y las llamadas también. Era estúpido, no me debería de importar a quien conquistara mi amiga, pero Emmett era… diferente, no sabía como explicarlo. Una vez que estuve bien cómoda bajo las mantas y abrazando mi oso de peluche, mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo tomé rápidamente y leí el mensaje de texto de Emmett.

_-"Este fin de semana no estaré, mis hermanos y yo iremos a cazar y no hay señal en las montañas. Pero el lunes llegamos y tienes que ir a la taberna conmigo. Si quieres que te ayude a escapar solo dilo, tengo muchos métodos._"- no pude reprimir una sonrisa antes de regañarme internamente. No sabía que demonios pretendía mi mente con Emmett, no podía llamarme la atención, no podía gustarme! Será un gran chico, simpático, guapo, gracioso y con un tremendo cuerpo, pero… pero…

-No es posible Rosalie- me dije a mi misma antes de cerrar el celular y dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche, suspiré al girarme y abrazar mi oso de peluche. No podía interesarme Emmett, era algo que jamás podría ocurrir, él no era… simplemente no.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo el fin de semana me enfoqué en no pensar en Emmett para nada, y era sencillo, de verdad lo estaba logrando, solo tenía que concentrarme en Royce. Mi mente volvía a la normalidad poco a poco, y el hecho de que Royce me comprara comida normal traída desde Nashville ayudaba muchísimo, hacía ya mas de una semana que no comía sushi. Todo iba perfecto hasta que…

-Rose!- un grave susurro me hizo saltar del susto mientras me dirigía de nuevo a la aburrida clase de ciencias, miré hacia el bosque y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a Emmett, escondido ente unos arbustos y con dos ramitas en su cabeza usadas como camuflaje. Era como mirar un enorme oso intentando ocultarse detrás de un flaco árbol joven.

-Que haces aquí?- susurré acercándome un poco a él.

-Te vengo a secuestrar, anda, vámonos- me respondió susurrando también mientras señalaba hacia el bosque con la cabeza, yo dude un poco mordiéndome el labio, hacia el bosque no era uno de mis lugares favoritos- anda, te prometo que no te pasara nada.

Como no creerle, no me había pasado nada en todas las ocasiones que estuvimos solos. Eché una rápida mirada hacia la cabaña donde la clase seguía su curso y después corrí hacia el bosque siguiendo el camino que Emmett me indicaba. Caminamos rápidamente hasta que perdimos de vista las cabañas del campamento y fue entonces que él soltó una atronadora carcajada.

-Esa fue la escapada mas sin chiste que he hecho en toda mi vida!- exclamó y yo me reí junto con él, era verdad, ese campamento no tenía mucha seguridad que digamos.

-Y se puede saber para que me secuestraste?

-Oh te secuestre? No viniste por voluntad propia?- me devolvió la pregunta con una ceja alzada.

-No, yo aquí soy rehén- le dije moviendo mi cabeza para que mi cabello golpeara su rostro al girarme. Lo escuché resoplar cuando las puntas de mi cabello rozaron su nariz.

-Bueno, pues mi querida rehén, te invito una cerveza, que dices?- lo miré calculadoramente unos segundos, Royce usualmente me compraba un Martini de chocolate o lo que yo quisiera, pero bueno, en este lugar no podía darme esos lujos.

-Esta bien, supongo- dije encogiéndome de hombros y él simplemente rió negando con la cabeza. Caminamos por aproximadamente 20 minutos, por poco y le doy en la cabeza con una rama por hacerme caminar tanto! La taberna estaba casi vacía unos cuantos hombres y en la esquina donde habían estado los hermanos de Emmett la primera vez que los vi estaba la mesa llena de tarros vacios.

-Mis hermanos acaban de irse- me explicó Emmett cuando siguió mi mirada. Me indicó que me fuera a sentar mientras él ordenaba nuestras cervezas y fue entonces que vi la luz… que demonios hacia yo sola con Emmett bebiendo una cerveza? A solas? El otro día estábamos solos por que… por que el me encontró en el bosque, y después yo le fui a dar las gracias y eso dio como resultado que nos quedáramos solos en la tienda de su familia, pero… pero ahora, había accedido a… una cita? No, no Rosalie que has hecho! Miré a Emmett acercarse con dos enormes tarros de cerveza en la mano mirándome con una enrome sonrisa. Mi corazón dejo de latir por un segundo y me costaba respirar.

-Aquí tienes, una fría y rica…

-Espera, espera, espera- dije rápidamente en cuanto el se sentó frente a mi. Lo miré y el me veía con las cejas alzadas esperando que hablara- escucha, Emmett, no… no creo… bueno quiero dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

-Esta bien, escúpelo- dijo antes de darle un enorme trago a su cerveza. Escúpelo? Suspiré, ya quería ver yo a Royce diciendo eso.

-Mira, yo… no quiero que pienses que esto es una cita ni nada por el estilo- dije firmemente, el me miró fijamente- no es que no me agrades, eres un gran chico y todo eso pero creo que no somos… como decirlo.

-Compatibles?- me preguntó aun mirándome fijamente y yo no pude responder ante su mirada- esta bien, lo entiendo sabes? Digo, tu eres una citadina que va a tener su diploma universitario en unos cuantos años y pretende hacer una fortuna con sus conocimientos. Y yo, solo un granjero del sur de Tennessee que tiene más probabilidades de ganar la lotería que de ir a alguna universidad. Somos de mundos diferentes Rosalie, lo se.

No pude hablar ante su comentario, había dicho… pues lo que era, pero se escuchaba mas feo cuando se escuchaba en voz alta y no solo en una irritante vocecita muy parecida a la de mi madre en mi cabeza. Le di un trago a mi cerveza para hacer tiempo, no sabía que decir, el me seguía mirando fijamente, no podía describir su mirada, no estaba triste, pero esa mirada no se la había visto en ninguna ocasión.

-Pero sabes que, eso a mi no me importa- dijo sonriéndome al fin, lo seguí mirando sin saber que decir- yo lo voy a intentar, si no quieres nada conmigo entonces diré que fue genial tener una amiga de verano.

Lo miré confundida durante unos segundos, que era precisamente lo que iba a intentar? De pronto soltó una carcajada y como si la conversación no hubiese tenido lugar en ningún momento comenzó a contarme su última locura con sus hermanos mientras estaban de caza. Era tan fácil olvidarme de todos los problemas cuando hablaba con Emmett, me hacia reír, me hacia sentir tan… segura. No sabía como explicarlo, cuando estaba con él todo era… normal, como si así debiese de ser, pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya me cansé! Me duelen mis pies!- me quejé por enésima vez mientras atravesábamos el bosque directo hacia el campamento, no podía tomar el autobús por que seguro me descubrían, Emmett volvió a soltar una risita burlona.

-Oh vamos, ya falta muy poco, date prisa- me dijo mientras se adelantaba un par de pasos mientras yo descansaba mis pies.

-Lo siento por no ir tan rápido, pero yo soy mucho mas delicada que tu- dije mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, el ni siquiera se volteó a mirarme pero lo escuché susurrar.

-La palabra correcta es malcriada.

-Oye!- le grité enojada, el se giró con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios- pensé que tenías cierto grado de caballerosidad, pero ya veo que me equivoque!

-Oh vamos, cual es exactamente tu prototipo de caballerosidad? Que te lleve cargando? Eso quieres?- me preguntó con su típica voz burlona y yo simplemente me encendí mas.

-Pues ya que no tienes auto es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi!- grité sin mirarlo mientras me masajeaba los pies para intentar calmarlos- esto es estúpido, Royce sabe cuanto me costaron estos tenis, nunca me hubiese hecho venir por el bosque!

-Oye, yo no se ni que marca son esos…

-Por supuesto que no lo sabes! Nadie lo sabe! Solo Royce por que puede comprarse 20 pares sin ningún problema!- me limpié los zapatos lo mejor que pude contra un árbol- y ahora la estúpida naturaleza atenta contra mi y los raya todos!

-Pues deja de hacer eso si no quieres…

-Ahora me dices tonta?- como se atrevía? Me aparté del árbol y le di la espalda cruzándome de brazos- eres la última persona a la que le permitiría llamarme así! Ni siquiera terminaste la preparatoria!

-El tonto soy yo?

-Royce nunca me llamaría tonta! Sabe como odio que me tachen de rubia sin cerebro! Además él sabe muy bien mis logros académicos. Incluso los de él son iguales a los míos.

-No todos tenemos los recursos para asistir…

-Si bien no a la universidad al menos podrías intentar comportarte!- le grité girándome hacia él con el entrecejo junto- no te molestas en ocultar tus eructos cuando bebes! Cuando comíamos el pastel ni siquiera utilizaste un tenedor! Y eso es solo en la mesa! No quiero imaginarme como serán tus modales sociales!

-Mi madre me ha educado muy bie…

-Royce asistió a un colegio en Inglaterra donde le enseñaron a comportarse las mismísimas maestras que le enseñaron modales a los príncipes Harry y William cuando eran niños!

-Quieres dejar de compararme con…

-Si hubiese venido con Royce ya hubiera mandado talar este estúpido bosque y puesto una carretera aquí para traerme en una limosina!- grité moviendo mis brazos exasperada. Miré a Emmett y me congelé con los brazos cruzados.

-Lamento mucho no ser como Royce, Rosalie- me dijo mirándome seriamente antes de girar hacia la izquierda y adelantarse unos pasos, estaba muchísimo mas serio que la vez que me salvó en el bosque, pero no solo eso, parecía estar… dolido, en verdad- tu campamento esta a unos 50 metros hacia allá, ya estas a salvo, me voy a casa.

Ni siquiera se giró para decirme eso, ni siquiera se despidió, madre santa! Que es este… sentimiento… culpa? No podía creer que en verdad me sintiera mal al haber… sentí como mi pecho se comprimía al mirar a Emmett caminar cabizbajo hacia el bosque. Me sentía en serio culpable al haberle dicho esas palabras tan… tan… Ay no! Maldita sea! Rosalie que demonios te esta pasando?

-Emmett, espera!- grité al tiempo que soltaba la carrera hacia él, no me importaron mis adoloridos pies, tenía que alcanzarlo, tenía que dis… dis…- Emmett, detente!

-Que?- se giró tan rápido que casi me estrello con él de frente. Frené en seco y reprimí un par de muecas debido al dolor en mis pies antes de mirar a Emmett a los ojos, seguía teniendo la misma mirada de hacía unos segundos.

-Mira yo… es que no… no pensé lo que dije…

-Oh claro que si, lo piensas todo el tiempo Rosalie, ahora solamente se te soltó la lengua, y esta bien, como ya te dije, te entiendo- me dijo antes de girarse y seguir su camino.

-Espera, Emmett, ya!- lo tomé por el brazo y tiré de él para intentar girarlo- mira, no suelo disculparme muy a menudo…

-No se por que no me sorprende- dijo sin darse vuelta ni detenerse.

-Oye, intento decirte algo importante, ponme atención.

-Lamento no poder quedarme a escuchar su sagrada disculpa señorita Hale- dijo girándose para mirarme a los ojos, yo me quedé fría en mi lugar ante su mirada- pero déjame decirte que el que debas disculparte porque hiciste o comentaste alguna estupidez no es un hecho memorable, es solo lo correcto.

Me dejo ahí de nuevo mientras él caminaba alejándose. Como era posible que me hiciera sentir peor que una cucaracha con un simple comentario? Como jodidos lograba hacerme sentir tan mal? Ni siquiera Neddie con todos los años en los que le he hecho cosas feas me había hecho sentir tan miserable. Suspiré antes de seguirlo a paso rápido.

-Emmett, lo lamento!- exclamé al llegar frente a él de un salto, él se detuvo mirándome fijamente- perdóname, no quería decir esas cosas yo…- suspiré, esto era mas difícil de lo que pensé, tomé aire bien profundo y lo miré fijamente- por favor, lo siento, es solo… es la clase de estupidez a la que estoy acostumbrada, perdón- se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y después me medio sonrió de lado.

-Anda, vamos a meterte a tu cabaña que no te creo capaz de hacerlo sin que te descubran- me dijo mientras señalaba hacia la izquierda con un movimiento de la cabeza. Comenzó a caminar en esa dirección pero yo no me sentía… bien, la disculpa había salido, si, pero él no… corrí hasta Emmett y lo abracé con fuerza. Pude sentir su sorpresa en un principio y después correspondió el abrazo- esta bien, no te preocupes.

Caminamos en silencio lo que quedaba de camino hasta que llegamos al campamento y el me indicó el momento correcto para que corriera a mi cabaña. Una vez adentro me asomé rápidamente por la ventana y pude verlo despedirse con la mano y desaparecer entre los arboles. Bueno, al menos me sentía mejor, eso era bueno, pero había descubierto que tenía una terrible debilidad por los sentimientos de Emmett, eso era malo. Nunca jamás me habían importado los sentimientos de nadie que no fueran los míos! Y los de mi familia un poco, y tal vez los de Neddie, pero nunca por alguien tan ajeno, y menos de… de esa… categoría. Suspiré mientras abrazaba una almohada, Emmett lo había dicho, éramos de mundos diferentes, no podía interesarme en él… pero Emmett ganaba espacio en mi corazón rápidamente. Tan rápido que me asustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Será capaz Rosalie de resistir el encanto de Emmett..¿? O acaso Royce y sus millones terminaran por opacar al perfectísimo granjerito.. en el siguiente capi Rosalie se enfrenta a muchos problemas no solo por su mentecita.. sino por la presión de sus "amigos".. dejen Reviews..!=D_


	6. Lo que se Debe y lo que se Quiere Hacer

_Definitivamente es fácil enamorarse de Emmett.. aki Rosalie no duro mucho para resistirse al encanto McCarty.. pero por supuesto.. Royce no va a djar que un granjero le kite a su potencial esposa trofeo asi como asi.. eso va a causar problemas.. espero ke les gustee..!=D_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lo que se Debe y lo que se Quiere Hacer..!**

Rosalie POV

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había conocido a Emmett, a penas dos semanas y yo sentía que lo conocía desde hacia muchísimo tiempo, era muy extraño. Él era todo lo contrario a cualquier hombre que hubiese conocido antes, todos ellos eran… como robots, todos hacían lo mismo, pensaban lo mismo, eran completamente iguales. Pero Emmett, el era totalmente diferente, era muy sincero eso me gustaba de él, pero a la vez esa cualidad me hacía odiarlo algunas veces.

-Emmett, dime la verdad, te parezco bonita?- le pregunté caminando de espaldas para poder mirarlo de frente, el me miró con una ceja alzada.

-La verdad es que eres hermosa, Rose, no se por que lo preguntas- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es que… bueno tú no me has demostrado demasiadas veces que te atraigo físicamente.

-Quieres que te diga cada 5 minutos lo sexy y linda que eres?- me preguntó soltando una risita y yo lo seguí.

-Claro que no, a lo que voy es que... bueno tu has resaltado mucho mas todos mis defectos en lugar de mi belleza, solo quiero saber por que?- lo pensó detenidamente por unos segundos, parecía buscar las palabras correctas.

-Supuse que todo el mundo te repetía una y otra vez que eres preciosa, así que no sería una buena estrategia de conquista, o si?- me dijo haciendo que soltara una risita- y pues tus defectos, no creo que nadie te los haya dicho alguna vez, por como te comportas, o me equivoco? Cuantas personas te han dicho tus defectos a la cara?

-De hecho, tú eres la segunda persona que lo hace- respondí después de meditar sus palabras.

-En serio? Quien me ganó?- me preguntó pretendiendo estar decepcionado de no ser el número uno, solté una risa antes de responderle.

-Neddie, mi mejor amiga- le dije sin mirarlo- ella es la que me mantiene con los pies en la tierra por mas que yo quiera flotar. La única persona que me dice las cosas directo, como son, ni siquiera mis padres. Bueno al menos era la única, ya te uniste a su club.

-Neddie, claro! La chica menudita a la que le gritabas el otro día.

-No le gritaba! Así le hablo- me excuse rápidamente y el soltó una carcajada.

-Pues mira que para contestarte de esa manera y que tu no le soltaras un golpe si que debe ser tu mejor amiga, conociéndote- me dijo y allá iba de nuevo marcando mis defectos, le sonreí, al menos ya sabía por que los decía tan abiertamente.

-Si, supongo que es mi única amiga de verdad- dije mirando las hojitas en el suelo del bosque mientras las pateaba- es la única persona, aparte de mi familia, a la que quiero de verdad.

-Si? Y que hay de tu amigo Royce?- lo miré durante un segundo cuando me preguntó eso, no me miraba, miraba hacia arriba, hacia la espesura de los arboles.

-Royce- suspiré frustrada- si eso es amor entonces soy peor que un osito cariñosito amando a todo el mundo- soltó una carcajada mirándome al fin- supongo que nunca he querido a nadie, nunca he…

-Como, nunca te has enamorado?- me preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No- me apresuré a responderle al verlo acercarse- tú?

-Una vez- respondió mirándome directo a los ojos, parpadee muy rápido pensando en que decir- y es una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, te lo aseguro.

-En… en serio?- estaba congelada en mi lugar con Emmett frente a mi. Él simplemente asintió mirándome fijamente. Sentí su mano muy cerca de la mía y la cerré automáticamente.

-Segura que nunca te has enamorado?- me volvió a preguntar seriamente.

-No- susurré sin poder moverme.

-Nunca, nunca?- me volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y mas. Que diablos? Rosalie, reacciona! Resístete! Sal corriendo! Muy tarde… Sentí los labios de Emmett sobre los míos y poco después sus fuertes manos tomando firmemente mi cintura y acercándome a él.

Me quede sorprendida con los ojos abiertos durante unos segundos hasta que Emmett me pasó uno de sus gruesos brazos por la cintura y pasaba la otra mano por toda mi espalda, fue entonces que me dejé llevar y lancé mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Emmett. Era el mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida! No supe cuanto tiempo nos besamos, pero nos separamos simplemente por la necesidad de respirar. Ambos respirábamos agitadamente, pero Emmett me sonreía ampliamente remarcando sus encantadores hoyuelos y yo no pude hacer más que sonreírle de vuelta antes de volver a besarlo. Ya no me importaba nada, luego vería el daño colateral de mis acciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-En serio Rose, no se si me gusten tus sorpresas- Emmett seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras yo lo arrastraba hacia la pequeña taberna en donde ya medio campamento estaba disfrutando de la fiesta. Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que Emmett me había besado y… ya no me importaba. Me gustaba, Emmett me gustaba y bastante, habíamos salido casi todos los días al pueblo, justo cuando él terminaba de trabajar en la granja iba al campamento y me ayudaba a escaparme.

-No seas ridículo, te va a gustar- le dije, mientras nos acercábamos mas y mas a la taberna la música sonaba cada vez mas fuerte. Me aseguré de que la bufanda que le había atado a Emmett en los ojos estuviese bien puesta antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Que es ese ruido?- preguntó intentando quitarse la bufanda pero yo le detuve las manos a medio camino.

-Bueno, estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión… de que si tu no puedes ir a la gran ciudad, traeré una parte de ella para acá- le dije abriendo la puerta y quitándole la bufanda de los ojos.

-Vaya!- exclamó al ver en el interior de la pequeña taberna a todo el campamento vestido con sus mejores ropas para salir a bailar. Habíamos cubierto las luces con papel de colores, puesto un estéreo con bocinas gigantes que secuestramos del campamento, y decoramos lo mejor que pudimos con el escaso material, incluso le enseñamos al cantinero unas cuantas bebidas preparadas. Pero al final, quedo muy parecido a una disco echa y derecha- como lograron que Ernie accediera a esto?

-Tenemos nuestros métodos- dije mientras saludaba a Ernie el cantinero que ahora llevaba puesta una camisa bastante moderna, Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Rose! Esto les quedó divino!- exclamó Neddie cuando llego a mi lado.

-Gracias, me esmeré mucho- le respondí, entonces miró a Emmett y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Neddie me miró alzando las cejas antes de girarse para regresar a su mesa- que? No me vas a sacar a bailar?

Emmett soltó una risa antes de tomarme por la cintura y conducirme a la pista de baile. Tomamos un par de bebidas coloridas de una de las charolas que los ñoños a los que habíamos puesto de meseros traían. Emmett me miró con una ceja alzada al ver la llamativa bebida y yo simplemente choque mi vaso con el de él antes de darle un trago, él me siguió e hizo una mueca cuando el liquido toco su lengua. Solté una carcajada cuando dejó el vaso en una de las mesas aun haciendo gestos y después tiró de mí para ir a bailar.

Una de mis canciones favoritas comenzó, lenta y sensual pero con ritmo a la vez. Me giré hasta quedar de espaldas a Emmett y lo dejé abrazarme por la cintura. Bailaba muy bien para vivir en un lugar donde no había lugares decentes para salir a disfrutar. Levanté la cara y casi me paré de puntillas para besarlo, se me daba tan natural, era simplemente perfecto. Deje de bésalo cuando la parte movida de la canción comenzó y me puse a bailar aun pegada a él, la noche iba genial pero nada me prepararía para lo que iba a pasar a continuación… Royce entró en a la disco seguido de sus compañeros jugadores de americano, me quede helada, Emmett seguía abrazándome por al cintura mientras bailábamos. Me giré lo mas rápido que pude e intenté cubrirme entre la gente sin que Emmett se diera cuenta, pero no me salió muy bien.

-Que sucede? Te quieres ir?- me preguntó Emmett yo lo iré alarmada.

-No, no, yo…

-Esta bien, vamos, quiero enseñarte algo- mientras Emmett se abría paso por entre las personas yo me aseguraba de que Royce no me viera, gracias al cielo Emmett se dirigía a la puerta trasera. Salimos del caos en la taberna y nos dirigimos hacia el bosque, ya me comenzaba a acostumbrar a siempre terminar ahí cuando iba con Emmett. Caminamos durante unos cuantos minutos, me subió a su espalda durante la mitad del camino ya que mis tacones seguían hundiéndose en el suave suelo del bosque.

-Emmett…- me indicó que guardara silencio con un dedo en sus labios y tomó mi mano para guiarme en la total oscuridad.

-Llegamos- dijo mientras me bajaba suavemente y me indicaba que me adelantara un par de pasos por entre los arboles. Seguí sus indicaciones y…

-Emmett, es precioso- dije mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Estábamos en un pequeño claro del bosque en donde los escasos arboles dejaban ver miles de preciosas estrellas llenar el vacío. Me quedé sin habla al ver la gran cantidad de estrellas en el cielo, era increíble, lo único que brillaba en ese lugar eran la luna y las millones de estrellas visibles en medio del bosque.

-Apuesto a que no ves nada como esto en Nueva York- me dijo pero no lo miré, no podía dejar de mirar al cielo.

-Cuando hay algún accidente o emergencia, los helicópteros capturando la historia se ven muy similares- le dije bromeando y el soltó una carcajada mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y besaba mi cuello.

-Aquí los únicos helicópteros que pasan son para apagar incendios forestales en las montañas, los cuales casi nunca ocurren- susurró contra mi cabello y yo solté una risa.

-Que triste, no has apreciado la hermosura de decenas de helicópteros sobrevolando el terreno cada noche- le dije fingiendo decepción, el simplemente rió antes de quitarse su enorme chamarra y ponerla en el suelo.

-Ven- me ayudó a sentarme sobre su chamarra para no ensuciarme y el se sentó a mi lado en el pasto y me abrazó.

-Esto es lo más romántico que alguien ha hecho por mi- susurré recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Uff, que bueno por que era lo mejor que se me ocurrió- le di un golpecito en el brazo mientras reía. No supe cuanto tiempo nos quedamos ahí abrazados, pero cuando reaccioné ya estábamos tendidos sobre la chaqueta de Emmett y él estaba a punto de comenzar a roncar. Pero no quería despertarlo, me sentía tan a gusto entre sus brazos, muy calientita, adormilada, me acurruqué un poco mas contra él y cerré los ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol de la mañana me dio directo en la cara cando me giré un poco para acomodarme, sentí a alguien moverse a mi lado y abrí los ojos rápidamente. El pacifico rostro de Emmett me dio la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos de nuevo, no pude evitar sonreír, se miraba realmente lindo así. Lo miré por unos minutos antes de pasar mi mano por su mejilla remarcando uno de sus hoyuelos. Emmett se removió ante el contacto y abrió los ojos poco a poco.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- le dije ante su rostro adormilado, el

simplemente me sonrió mientras se tallaba los ojos y…

-Que demonios?- exclamó sentándose y mirando hacia donde provenían los rayos del sol, después miró su reloj de muñeca- maldición!

-Emmett, que sucede?- le pregunté al verlo ponerse de pié muy de prisa.

-Se suponía que hoy me tocaba sacar a los caballos y llevar al ganado hacia el segundo corral- me dijo muy rápido mientras me ayudaba aponerme de pié- me debí de haber levantado a las 5:30 para eso! Mamá va a matarme!

-Lo siento…

-No, no, no fue tu culpa Rose, no te preocupes- me interrumpió mientras se ponía la chaqueta y me tomaba de la mano para salir del bosque rápidamente, ni siquiera me queje por mis pies, nos subimos al autobús entre un montón de gente y Emmett me ocultó con su cuerpo para que el conductor no se diera cuenta. También nos tuvimos que bajar una estación antes y llegar al campamento por el bosque para que nadie me viera. Nos ocultamos detrás de un par de arbustos cuando llegamos para asegurarnos de que no hubiera nadie vigilando.

-Oh no, están haciendo revisión!- exclamé al ver a dos de las jefas de campamento salir de una cabaña con una tabla en las manos.

-Descuida, ya se que hacer, quédate aquí y espera mi señal- susurró antes de desaparecer por entre los matorrales. Me quedé ahí esperando la supuesta señal, no me había dicho cual sería, pero esperaba que me diera tiempo de correr con estos tacones.

-Disculpa jovencito, puedo ayudarte en algo?- escuché a una de las jefas de campamento preguntarle a Emmett y me encogí mas detrás del arbusto.

-No, muchas gracias, es solo que mis hermanos miraron un… un oso joven por los alrededores ayer y… me pareció ver huellas entrando en el bosque por aquí- explicó Emmett mientras señalaba hacia el suelo con una mano y con la otra me hacia señas para que me apresurara.

-Un oso?- las dos jefas que hacían la revisión se agacharon para ver las disque huellas que Emmett señalaba y aproveche para correr a mi cabaña. Me despedí de Emmett con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta. Solo esperaba que lo dejaran ir rápido, ya iba tarde a su casa y no quería que la señora McCarty se molestara con él… vaya esto de preocuparme por los demás era mas complicado de lo que creí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dos días después de la súper regañada que la señora McCarty le dio a Emmett por no haber llegado a dormir a casa y no haber cumplido con sus labores en la granja, Emmett me ayudaba para entrar de nuevo de contrabando al campamento a mitad de la tarde. Él y sus hermanos se irían de caza y siempre salían los viernes para aprovechar todo sábado y domingo en el bosque.

-Te veo el lunes en la taberna?- me preguntó mientras estábamos escondidos en los arbustos.

-Mas te vale- le dije antes de que me besara. Corrí hacia el comedor cuando él me lo indicó y me senté junto a Neddie como si nada pasara.

-Y bien?- me preguntó y yo la miré con una ceja alzada pretendiendo demencia antes de arrebatarle su charola y comenzar a comer- no me contaras nada?

-Que quieres saber?- le pregunté sin dejar de comer los espaguetis que Neddie había tomado.

-Como…

-Oye, Rose, puedo hablar contigo?- Royce? Maldición y yo comiendo espaguetis. Me apresuré a limpiarme la boca y empujar la charola hacia Neddie antes de girarme para mirarlo.

-Claro, que pasa?- le pregunté poniéndome de pié, él señalo la puerta de la cabaña y yo lo seguí hacia afuera. Salimos y nos fuimos a sentar junto a los kayaks que se usaban en el lago, para hablar- Royce que…

-Rosalie, no se que piensas que haces- me interrumpió mirándome con el entrecejo junto, yo lo miré confundida- has estado saliendo a escondidas con ese granjero.

-Que?- pregunté cuando el pánico me invadió, como demonios se había enterado?

-No muchos te han visto, pero desde mi cuarto tengo vista panorámica de los arboles en seguida de tu cabaña, sabes?- me dijo y yo lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos- mira, a mi no me importa que experimentes lo que quieras y con quien quieras Rose.

-No, Royce, yo no…

-Pero si quiera podrías hacerlo con alguien mas… a tu altura- me interrumpió y yo no supe que decir- a tus padres les dará un ataque si se llegan a enterar de esto- lo miré alarmada, no se atrevería a decirles...- pero no te preocupes, yo no diré nada… si prometes dejar de comportarte como una campesina cualquiera- lo miré fijamente esperando que dijera algo mas- yo se que tienes bien claro cual es tu posición en la sociedad Rose, se que no quieres una miserable vida perdida en medio de las montañas. Olvídalo Rosalie, él no es bueno para ti.

-Royce no… no es tan sencillo- murmuré mientras bajaba la mirada, no por que sintiera vergüenza por salir con Emmett, si no que… lo que Royce decía tenía mucho sentido, demasiado.

-Estamos a una semana de irnos Rosalie, y que, ese granjero es solo un capricho de verano?- me preguntó Royce antes de ponerse de pié y darse vuelta para irse, yo seguía sin habla- espero que hagas lo correcto, te espero mañana para ir al pueblo, te compraré una ensalada cesar de Nashville.

Royce se alejó dejándome con la cabeza mas revuelta que nunca. Él me había dicho… no, me había recordado algo que yo sabia desde un principio, lo mío con Emmett no era posible. Sabía que esto era completamente imposible para mi, pero el hecho de que fuera solamente un mes me había ayudado a olvidarme de la gran ciudad y de mis metas con Royce. Pensaba que cuando regresara a Nueva York, Emmett quedaría en el olvido y yo podría seguir con mi vida ya que nadie se habría enterado. Pero no, no podía olvidarme de Emmett tan fácilmente. Me levanté aun cabizbaja y me dirigí a mi cabaña, quería meterme entre las cobijas y desaparecer.

-Rose!

-Rosalie! Necesitamos hablar contigo- Serena y Sheryl llegaron a mi lado y me siguieron a la cabaña.

-Chicas, ahora no tengo ánimos de…

-Debemos hablarlo Rose, Royce tiene razón- dijo Serena y yo me quedé quieta mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, y ellas como sabían…

-Pierdes categoría al estar con él!- Serena y Sheryl me hablaban serias, mucho mas serias de lo que jamás las había visto.

-Pero si ustedes dos fueron las que dijeron que el estaba…

-Si, pero nosotras no andamos detrás de Royce King Jr.- dijo Serena alzando las cejas- siempre te la das de chica inalcanzable para toda la universidad Rosalie, y ahora saliendo con un granjero que ni siquiera tiene auto… varios chicos comenzaran a creer que tienen oportunidad contigo.

-Pero no… eso no es…

-Tienes que escuchar a Royce y olvidarte de Emmett para que puedas seguir con tu vida tal y como estaba antes de venir a este horrible lugar. Solo queda una semana Rose, ya déjalo- me dijo Sheryl. Ambas me dedicaron miradas serias antes de darse vuelta e irse. Los ojos comenzaron a picarme mientras mi cabeza digería poco a poco todo lo que me acababan de decir Royce y las chicas. Corrí hacia mi cabaña y me metí en mi cama abrazando mi oso de peluche, justo en ese momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar, era mi madre.

-Hola?- mi voz sonaba entrecortada y gangosa, pero si ni siquiera había comenzado a llorar aun!

-Ay cariño! Yo sabía que no debíamos mandarte a ese lugar, lo sabia! Mira nada mas como sufres!- me dijo mi madre soltando un lamento, solloce un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-Estoy bien, mamá- le dije intentando calmarme.

-No te escuchas muy bien cielo- suspiré y ambas nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, que diría mi mamá si le digo que estaba saliendo con un granjero de las montañas de Tennessee? Acaso me desheredaría?

-Es solo… mamá, que dirías si te digo que… tengo una clase de novio- le dije y ella ahogo un grito sorprendida.

-Volviste con el joven Knutson?- exclamó mamá emocionada.

-No madre, no es él- respondí rodando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

-Royce? Oh por Dios Rossie, es Royce King Jr.?- suspiré de nuevo, era imposible, mamá me miraba con un hombre importante, con dinero, educación privada, todo lo que Emmett no era, suprimí un sollozo antes de despedirme de ella.

-No mamá, sabes que, es tarde y mañana iré al pueblo con Royce, será mejor que duerma si no quiero tener ojeras.

-Oh, si! Anda, toma tu sueño de belleza, no quiero que Royce te vea toda demacrada- dijo ella, sonaba mucho mas alegre ahora- te amo mucho cielo, cuídate.

-Yo también te amo, mamá- le dije antes de cerrar el celular y soltarme llorando abrazando mi oso de peluche.

-Rose?- una suave llamó mi atención hacia la puerta.

-Neddie!- exclamé abriendo mis brazos y ella se apresuró a acercarse y abrazarme, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y lo deje salir todo. No quería dejar a Emmett, era el chico mas fabuloso que jamás se había fijado en mi, nunca jamás había sentido algo así por un chico, ni siquiera por todas las pulseras y collares que me habían regalado. Lo que Emmett me daba era… era… diferente, especial. No quería olvidarlo, no quería, pero era algo que debía hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Chan, chan, chaaan..! sip.. tiene ke olvidarlo si no kiere ke sus padres la asesinen.. les informo ke… EL SIGUIENTE CAPI ES EL ULTIMO.. asi ke por favor no se sorprendan.. ahí verán ke es mas importante para Rosalie.. una vida llena de lujos y placeres.. o una vida llena de amor y pasión.. dejen Reviews.!=D_


	7. Emmett o Royce?

Ultimo capitulo..! lamento la tardanza.. pero mi vida dio un giro inesperado y ahora vivo en el D.F. con una amiga y dos amigos compartiendo un mini depa y yendo al aeropuerto a clases..¬¬ bueno eso no importa.. lo importante es ke aki esta al fin la decisión de Rosaliee..! no me maten por favor..! disfruten..=D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Emmett o Royce..!**

Rosalie POV

Pasó el fin de semana, lo bueno era que Emmett había estado de caza y no se había comunicado conmigo, lo malo… era que hoy llegaba y seguro me iba a buscar. Había dejado mi celular debajo de mi almohada en la cabaña para no tener que escucharlo y tener un momento de debilidad y contestarle. Caminaba lentamente por los jardines rumbo a la cabaña del almuerzo pensando en la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes que vería cuando volviera a la cabaña. Sentí a alguien pasarme el brazo por los hombros y miré la sonriente cara de Royce a mi lado, le sonreí lo mejor que pude y levanté la cabeza para seguir caminando como si nada pasara, pero dentro de mi, mi mente era un caos.

-Cuando volvamos a Nueva York le diré a mi padre que compre este horrible lugar y lo mande demoler- dijo Royce haciendo que todos rieran, seguía con su brazo sobre mis hombros, estábamos sentados todos los jugadores de americano y las porristas en una mesa grande. Todos comentaban lo genial que era el que solo quedaban unos cuantos días mas para salir de ese lugar.

-Tendremos que salir a comer llegando a la ciudad, esto ya me tiene asqueada- dijo Serena jugueteando con su puré de papa, uno de los enormes defensivos del equipo le quito lo que ella ya no se comería y lo devoró en segundo.

-No se preocupen, todos iremos al restaurante de Viny cuando lleguemos, no es así?

-Por supuesto- respondió Viny a Royce haciendo que todos aullaran de alegría, todos menos yo. Comimos de prisa, bueno yo no comí nada a decir verdad, y después nos disipamos por el campamentos para ir a nuestras actividades, yo me dirigí a la cabaña pretendiendo estar preocupada por que mi blusa fuera a ensuciarse. Llegué a la cabaña y lentamente tomé mi celular y lo abrí, respiré hondo antes de leer con horror que tenía 32 llamadas perdidas y 7 mensajes de texto de Emmett. Me apresuré a borrarlos todos, no quería leerlos, no lo resistiría, las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos rápidamente mientras borraba todos los mensajes sin siquiera leerlos. Al llegar al último mensaje ya había comenzado a sollozar, lo abriría, solo quería… una última vez.

-"_Sea lo que sea que hice lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname. Si me puedes perdonar te espero en la taberna a las 6. Si ya no quieres que te moleste esta bien, lo entenderé."_- le di "Borrar mensaje" antes de que mi mente pudiese reaccionar y comencé a llorar sobre mi cama, a los pocos segundos sentí un par de brazos rodeándome y me incliné sobre Neddie de nuevo.

-No entiendo Ne… Neddie. Por que es tan difícil? Por que es tan jodidamente difícil?- exclamé contra su hombro, ella me acariciaba el cabello.

-Ya, ya, tranquila- susurraba intentando calmarme, pero yo no entendía por que era tan difícil olvidarme de Emmett, si bien mi cabeza se podía controlar, sentía como mi pecho se comprimía horriblemente cada vez que pensaba en él y me repetía una y otra vez que no podía ser.

-Debo dejar de hacer esto, he olvidado chicos mucho mas importantes que Emmett antes- dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Importantes en el sentido social, Rose- me corrigió Neddie y yo la miré sin comprender- Emmett puede no ser un chico millonario al que le gustas simplemente por tu apariencia de la rubia perfecta, Emmett es diferente, puede que no tenga mucho dinero pero te quiere tal como eres, no por como se supone que deberías ser.

-Neddie… es que yo… no se que…

-Tienes que detenerte a pensar las cosas Rosalie, no solo acepten lo que los demás te dicen, Royce, tus fans y tus padres no están dentro de tu mente, mucho menos de tu corazón- me dijo Neddie y yo respiré profundo intentando calmarme.

-Puede, pero ellos saben lo que es mejor para mi- dije y miré como rodaba los ojos- no importa lo que me cueste, voy a olvidarme de Emmett, solo quedan 5 días, puedo resistir eso. Cuando vuelva a Nueva York todo será diferente, Emmett será solo una historia de verano.

Me puse de pié y me acomodé el cabello y arreglé mi maquillaje antes de salir de la cabaña y buscar a Royce, tenía muchas ganas de sushi en ese momento. Emmett no podía darme sushi traído desde el mejor restaurante de Nashville. No iría a reunirme con él en la taberna, Emmett había dicho que me dejaría en paz, y eso era lo mejor, que no me buscara y así yo no lo buscaría a él. Era lo mejor para ambos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al fin sábado, hoy nos íbamos a Nashville para tomar el avión de regreso a Nueva York. La mitad del campamento se iba y estaban sumamente emocionados por eso, la otra mitad, Neddie incluida, se quedaban otro mes como todos los años. Suspiré mientras terminaba de guardar mis blusas en la enorme maleta que había traído, Emmett había cumplido su promesa, no había intentado buscarme ni comunicarse conmigo para nada.

-Rose, date prisa, tenemos que estar en el autobús en 15 minutos- me dijo Serena mientras sacaba su maleta del lugar sonriendo ampliamente.

-Claro, ya voy- le respondí guardando mis últimos pantalones. Me giré para tomar la fotografía de mi familia del buró y la vi… una preciosa rosa silvestre estaba en el marco de la ventana y tenía una pequeña nota atada en ella. Me estiré lentamente para tomarla, no podía ser… él me había dicho… no quería saberlo. Lancé la rosa directo al bote de la basura y continué empacando mis productos de belleza y maquillaje, era la última que quedaba en la cabaña, tenía unos 10 minutos para terminar y meter mis cosas al autobús, estaba bien.

-_"No se que fue lo que hice para que me odiaras, pero quiero que sepas que me arrepentiré de ello por el resto de mi vida. Eres la mujer más preciosa y maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida, muchísimas gracias por esas semanas tan fantásticas. Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, buena suerte Rose. Con amor, Emmett"- _no me moví hasta que Neddie dejo de leer, me giré lentamente y vi a Neddie parada junto al bote de la basura mirando la rosa que había tirado hacia unos segundos- sabes que te puedes quedar otro mes, cierto?

-Eso para que? Para pasármela sufriendo durante otras 4 semanas? No gracias, vuelvo a Nueva York a mi vida normal- le respondí metiendo todas mis cremas a la maleta.

-Dejaras al pobre chico creyendo que fue su culpa el echo de que ya no le hablaras mas cuando en verdad fue tu culpa? Tu y tu estúpida idea del amor- me dijo con el entrecejo junto, se escuchaba enojada, pero no un simple enojo tipo Neddie que siempre me daba, no, esto era diferente, de verdad parecía estar furiosa conmigo- vas a perder una gran oportunidad de tener algo sorprendente con un chico que te ama y que no le importa que tan idiota seas!

-Neddie!

-Nada de Neddie! No puede ser que te dejes llevar por lo que todos los demás dicen y no por lo que quieres tú!- me gritó acercándose rápidamente y poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío- amas a Emmett y tu mente se esfuerza por ocultar ese sentimiento para que te concentres en lo que tus padres quieren de ti, y eso es Royce!

-Yo no amo a…

-Claro que si! Estoy segura de que no reconoces el amor por que nunca antes lo has sentido, Rosalie!- me gritó y yo la miré confundida, era verdad, nunca antes había amado a un chico. Su billetera tal vez, pero nunca a un chico. Pero Emmett no… el no era… yo no lo amaba!

-Neddie, estas exagerando, yo simplemente…

-Deja de guardar tus cosas y mírame Rose, mírame!- evitó que metiera mi perfume y me giró poniendo la rosa silvestre frente a ella- si te vas ahora se acabo y lo sabes, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida el haber dejado esto pasar. Y si no lo haces por ti misma yo me aseguraré de que lo hagas.

Me quedé ahí parada mirando a Neddie y a la rosa que me había dejado Emmett, estaba tan… confundida, nunca había tenido tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo! Nunca fui una chica sentimental, más bien era fría y calculadora, y ahora con tantas cosas que me estaban pasando al mismo tiempo, no sabía como reaccionar. Las palabras de Neddie daban vueltas en mi cabeza combinándose con las palabras de Royce y de mi madre. Todo daba vueltas alrededor del sonriente rostro de Emmett.

-Es momento de escoger Rose. Emmett o Royce?- me preguntó mirándome seriamente a los ojos mientras ponía la rosa en mis manos. Me quedé en silencio mirando a rosa con la nota de Emmett atada al tallo, miré a Neddie por un segundo, me miraba… con una pequeña sonrisa. Suspiré, como era posible que me conociera tanto?

Sostuve la rosa entre mis manos y miré por la ventana, Royce metía sus maletas Louis Vuitton en la parte baja del autobús, Emmett nunca tendría una de esas, dudaba que pudiera regalarme si quiera una bolsa. Apreté la rosa en mis manos y una de las espinas me pinchó el dedo, era como una señal de la maldita naturaleza para que reaccionara. Me llevé el dedo a la boca para evitar que sangrara y miré a Neddie, ahora me miraba preocupada y yo simplemente bufe.

-Demonios Neddie, odio cuando tienes razón!- grité antes de lanzarle la rosa y salir corriendo de la cabaña.

-Eso es casi siempre Rose!- me gritó con burla en la voz justo cuando me metí en el bosque en la dirección que había ido la otra vez que Emmett me dijo que iba a su casa, solo esperaba no perderme. Corrí durante 10 minutos, bueno mas bien troté, me caí, camine y descansé todo el trayecto durante 10 minutos. El autobús se había ido, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando al fin salí del bosque pude mirar la casa de Emmett junto al enrome granero después de una de las planicies donde supuse comían las vacas. Salté el cerco de madera y corrí hacia la casa. Mis pies me estaban matando, y sentía un fuerte dolor en el costado, pero que pésima condición tenía para ser una porrista. Iba a medio camino cuando desaceleré y me detuve unos segundos para respirar, lo que no me había dado cuenta, era que me había detenido justo en medio del rebaño de vacas.

-Genial- susurré al ver como una gigantesca vaca lechera se acercaba hacia mi- no, no, no, vete para allá, yo no traigo comida- le dije pero siguió avanzando a paso realmente lento, que hacia? Salía corriendo de ahí? Miré el cerco, no estaba demasiado lejos, tal vez podría…- que diablos?

La vaca había intentado morder mi cabello! Seguro pensaba que era esa cosa amarilla que comían, le di un golpe en la nariz para que se alejara pero ella solamente mugió y… todas las vacas se acercaban hacia mi! Salí corriendo para evitar que mi cabello fuera devorado por las apestosas lecheras. Ni siquiera me detuve al llegar al cerco de madera, lo salté tal cual campeona olímpica y las vacas solo se me quedaron mirando.

-Ja!- me burlé de ellas antes de girarme e ir directo al granero, estaba muy oscuro, dudaba que hubiera alguien, pero prefería buscarlo primero aquí a llegar a su casa y preguntar y que toda la familia se diera cuenta de…

-Hola- pegué un brinco cuando uno de los enormes hermanos de Emmett apareció detrás de unas enormes cajas de heno, estaba sin camisa y con guantes gruesos, seguro trabajaba con el heno como Emmett el día de visita- lo siento, que haces por acá?

-Yo… estoy buscando a Emmett…

-Rose?- la voz de Emmett me hizo girarme inmediatamente. Emmett estaba en la parte superior del granero, también estaba sin camisa al igual que su hermano y con una de las cajas de heno en los brazos, la lanzó hacia un lado al verme y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Así que tu eres Rose?- preguntó el hermano de Emmett mientras se quitaba uno de los guantes y me tendía la mano- soy Richard, uno de los gemelos.

-Gemelos?- pregunté alzando las cejas, el solo soltó una risa, los hombres en esta familia compartían el gusto de andar por todos lados sin camisa.

-Rick- murmuró Emmett mirando a su hermano, pronto el supo lo que Emmett pedía.

-Pero mira, si todas las vacas están reunidas junto al corral, tal vez tengan hambre- agarre instintivamente mi cabello ante el comentario- voy a darles de comer- dijo el hermano de Emmett tomando una de las cajas de heno y saliendo del granero mientras le cerraba un ojo a Emmett. Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos después de que Rick salió de granero.

-Pensé que tu autobús salía hoy- murmuró mirándome a los ojos.

-Si, así era- le dije sosteniéndole la mirada, él aun se veía triste y me partía el corazón saber que yo era la razón de su tristeza- Emmett, lo lamento, lo siento tanto, fui una tonta!

-Rose, de que estas hablando?- me preguntó confundido, sentía las lagrimas acumulándose en mis ojos, no tardarían en salir.

-Fui tan estúpida al escuchar a mis padres y a Royce, lo lamento, no tuviste nada que ver con que dejara de responder tus llamadas ni mandarte mensajes, fui yo, yo y mi estúpida cabeza que no puede… cambiar… lo siento Emmett, no puedo cambiar de un día para otro, es tan… difici…

Emmett me interrumpió con un beso en los labios y yo me aferré a él en cuanto lo sentí abrazarme. No me importó el sudor que lo cubría, no me importó ensuciarme yo también, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Emmett, tenerlo cerca, abrazándome, acariciándome, lo había extrañado muchísimo para ser solamente una semana sin verlo. Nunca había dado un beso tan apasionado, sentía sus manos pasearse por toda mi espalda y cadera y tomándome del cabello, me dediqué a lo mismo en su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien. De pronto me apartó de él mirándome directo a los ojos, ambos respirábamos muy agitadamente.

-Mi hermano esta por entrar- murmuró con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Como lo…

-Ey hermano, vas a… uy, perdón, interrumpo algo?- escuché la voz de el hermano de Emmett en al entrada del granero y solté una risa antes de esconder mi rostro en el pecho de Emmett.

-Fuera de aquí Richard!- exclamó Emm mientras lanzaba algo a Rick, no supe que era. Escuché una carcajada y después a Emmett abrazarme y besar mi cabeza- pensé que no te volvería a ver nunca.

-Yo también lo creía, hasta hace unos minutos que hable con Neddie y me convenció de quedarme otro mes- dije sin dejar de abrazarlo, pero él me apartó rápidamente para mirarme a los ojos.

-Te quedaras?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Sip, llamaré a mis padres para decirles que me quedaré otro mes en Tennessee- le dije con una gran sonrisa y él se rio y me abrazo fuertemente y me levanto del suelo dándome vueltas por todo el granero mientras lo besaba ligeramente en sus labios. Cuando al fin me dejó en el suelo de nuevo, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó tiernamente, esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en una larga y tormentosa semana.

-Oye, Emm, ma dice que si invitaras a la chica a comer o se van a quedar aquí besándose todo el día- una de las hermanas de Emmett asomó su cabeza por una de las enormes puertas del granero. Me puse muy roja ante el comentario, Emmett soltó una carcajada abrazándome contra él.

-Ya vamos, Gladys- dijo Emmett mirando a su hermana.

-Que? Oh no, no, yo no quiero molestar…

-No molestas a nadie Rose…

-Claro que no, si tú eres la chica que ha tenido deprimido a Emmett toda la semana te aseguro que mamá te preparará tus galletas preferidas si haces que se quede sonriente todo el tiempo como solía hacerlo antes.

-En serio? Entonces dile que me gustan mucho las galletas de mantequilla- le dije y ella y Emmett soltaron una carcajada muy similar antes de que ella desapareciera por la puerta.

-Me harás sonreír todo el tiempo?- me preguntó acercando su rostro al mío.

-Oh si, incluso mas que antes- le respondí antes de besarlo.

-Emmett, dense prisa, ya casi comemos!- gritó Gladys desde el otro lado del lugar y ambos soltamos una risita antes de girarnos hacia la salida.

-Y que excusa le darás a tus padres para que te dejen quedarte?- me preguntó mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros y caminábamos fuera del granero.

-Bueno, primero que nada, ya perdí el autobús a Nashville y dudo mucho que este pueblucho tenga pista de aterrizaje decente- respondí con burla en la voz, Emmett soltó una carcajada mientras me abrazaba más fuerte- y segundo, les diré que estoy enamorada de un granjero del sur de Tennessee.

-Uy, cuidado, no les vayas a causar un paro cardiaco- me dijo antes de soltar una risa.

-No lo creo, o me matan o se vuelven locos cuando se enteren, pero sabes que? No me importa- le dije dándole un besito en la mejilla y estirándome para tomar su camisa de un gancho que estaba en la puerta del granero, el me sonrió ampliamente y nos dirigimos hacia su casa donde todos sus hermanos ya estaban entrando preparándose para el almuerzo.

Era verdad, mis padres me iban a asesinar cuando les dijera la verdad, pero ahora no importaba lo que pasara en el futuro, me preocuparía por estar bien con la familia de Emmett y disfrutar este mes con él. Ya que llegara el momento definitivo para volver a Nueva York entonces vería que hacer para resolver el problema. Mientras tanto no pensaría en eso, solo quería estar con mi Emmett el mayor tiempo posible y disfrutarlo. Ay el amor, que raro puede llegar a ser algunas veces, no tenía contemplado este as bajo la manga que me tenía escondido, pero ahora me alegro. Teniendo a Emmett a mi lado no me importa haber perdido el juego contra mi corazón, el premio de consolación era genial.

**-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aaaaaaawwww..! no lo amaron..¿? Y tengo en mi maniática cabecita todo lo ke pasaría despues..! pero no lo escribiré por temor a que Bella (Sion-Allegra) me mate..=D pero si kieren ke eskriba vayan y kejense con ella..! aki el link: .net/u/1112868/Sion_Allegra.. bueno espero ke les haya gustado..! dejen reviews por fa..!=D


End file.
